Lost But Found By Love
by spikeluver89
Summary: So I somehow wind up in this strange world with talking animals and people wearing medevial clothes with no memory on how I got here.Now I have to go on this mystery to find out why I'm here and yet a certain brown haired king is interested in me. Ed/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay so this idea came to me last night. I'm going to give this a try. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Sloane Evans goes out one night and somehow winds up in Narnia after a freak accident that left her a few broken ribs and cuts not to mention any memory on what happened prior to arriving Narnia. What would happen when she strikes up not only friendships with the Pevenises but love with the King Just? Will she get her memory back? Takes place after the Last Battle.**

**Pairing: Edmund/OC**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Only Sloane and Rick, need I say more.**

**Chapter 1**

The last thing I remembered was heading into some station before I woke up in pain.

I looked around my surroundings after I got up. I felt pain on my left side as I tried to move. I lifted my shirt and saw a big black and blue that was formed. I saw my arms with cuts along with them and some are bleeding.

What happened to me? Where am I?

The forest was dark as I felt rain pouring on me. I didn't see my bag anywhere for that matter. My jeans were covered in dirt along with my boots and I could see my arms covered in some cuts and a nasty bruise on my wrist starting to form. I shivered at the cold as the rain started to come down harder. I pushed the sleeves of my jacket down to warm myself up. My dirty blonde hair was out of its claw clip and when I found it not that far from me, it was broken into two pieces.

I took one last look around before I started to walk slowly in one direction. As I was walking, I was trying to fit the pieces on how I wounded up here.

All I remember was coming out of the house that cold Thursday afternoon….

_Flashback_

"_Looking good Sloane" Rick called out. I looked at my outfit and saw that I was wearing my dark blue jeans with my black flat boots and a grey shirt along with my dark green jacket on me._

"_Look, I'm getting out of the house, what did you expect?" I asked. _

"_Maybe a little makeup on you or something" he replied. _

"_Shut up" I grumbled. _

"_And a hot pink bag and a little dog along with it" he said. _

_I punched him in the arm. "Ow, that hurt." _

"_Be a man" I grumbled._

"_I can't take my best friend out to dinner I mean, who couldn't resist me?"_

"_Oh my god how do I know you?" I asked sarcastically at my best friend. _

"_Come on Sloane, this is what you need after what happened."_

"_I guess" I said. _

"_Come on then let's get the station. It'll be easier than getting a cab" he said. _

_I nodded as we headed down the street. _

_End of flashback_

Oh my god Rick. Where was he?

"RICK!" I called out. "Hello?"

I winced in pain as I spun around. I guess I'm on my own on this one.

I kept on walking as the rain kept pouring. The forest also kept getting darker also as I traveled along. The pain on my side wasn't too bad. Just as long as I don't make any sudden movement which I figured it out awhile back.

"What could've happened to me that I got hurt so bad?" I asked myself.

There was no way that I would've died. Otherwise I would've been in heaven. I guess. I hardly doubt this is hell unless if it was in disguise.

This is so complicated.

Just when I was going to take another step, I heard something not far from me. When I went to spin around, the pain on my left side shot up and I cried out in pain, holding on to my side as I collapsed. I stayed on my side, holding on in pain.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. I held on to my breath and closed my eyes, pretending to be dead. I know it sounds wrong but what other choice do I have?

The footsteps came slowly towards me as I remained still. Then I heard someone moving around so they were in front of me. I opened up my eye only a peak to see black boots. I couldn't get a good look because not only I was pretending to be dead, but the fact that if this was a bad guy, I'd be royally screwed.

I closed my eye as I heard the fading of the footsteps. I squinted to see if it was far away and when I didn't see the figure anymore, I opened my eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. I lied on my back for a minute, trying to catch my breath.

Who was that? I thought to myself as I sat up slowly. I got up and I was on my feet. I didn't know what to do or where to go.

All of a sudden, I felt something going through my body and I cried out, collapsing again. I clutched on to my left side and I quickly scanned my body to see if anything was out of place. I didn't see anything as I tried to not cry out anymore.

I lifted my shirt and saw that the bruise was getting worse. I started to breathe heavy as I looked around to see if there was anyone around. Sadly there wasn't.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, hoping the pain would go away.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I felt the sun on me. I opened my eyes slowly as I saw the sun peaking through the trees. I was still in the same spot and I had no idea what was going on still.

A million thoughts were going through my head. I didn't know what I was going to do at this point. I lifted my shirt and sure enough, the ribs looked worse than yesterday. I don't have a phone and I'm stranded in the woods and I don't even know where Rick is.

What could get worse than this?

Just then, I heard rustling not far from me. I crawled behind a tree and waited to see what it was. My breathing was ragged as I tried to keep quiet. I saw a creature like figure step out and was lurking around.

What the hell is that?

I took a few steps back before my foot hit something. I turned around and jumped back a bit covering my mouth to control my screams. I was breathing heavy now as I stared at a dead body in front of me. It wasn't Rick thank god but it looked like it has been there for awhile. I looked to my side and saw that the figure was gone.

I stood up slowly and looked around before I ventured off in some direction. I slowly walked as I tried not to do much movement. This was getting too weird. One minute I was in London heading to dinner and then I wounded up in some forest.

The really weird part is that I don't know what happened in between. It's like some chunk of that memory just vanished.

Awhile later, I came across a small river not far from where I was standing. I sigh a huge relief as I made my way down with pain going across my side as I take each step. I landed on my knees and saw that the river looked clear.

I put my fingers in them and traced them in the water. I grabbed a handful and splashed some on my face, feeling the water on my face. I would imagine how I look now. With very bad bruised ribs and a few cuts I still wonder what happened.

"Hello there" a voice said, I spun around but I lost my footing and wounded up in water and hissing in pain. Not to mention, my jeans were wet as of this moment.

Can this get any worse?

I looked up and saw a girl who looked a year younger than me in a red and blue medieval looking dress. She had red brownish hair that went a little past her shoulder and blue eyes. I couldn't help but notice she had a silver crown on her head.

Now I'm starting to wonder what kind of circus I was in?

"Are you alright?" she asked as she made her way towards me.

"I don't know" I replied.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?"

"I think that's obvious" I said, trying not to be mean. She smiled a little as she helped me out of the river. I could still feel the pain on my side getting worse.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah I think my ribs are broken" I replied.

"Let me see" she said. I hesitated before I lifted my shirt. I heard a loud gasp and the girl's eyes went wide.

"We need to get you to the infirmary" she said.

"No, no, no I can't go with you" I said.

"Why not? You're clearly injured and you'll make it worse" she said.

"Trust me it's better that I don't go with you" I said. "I don't know where I am or how I even got here."

"Nonsense, we're getting that checked out" she said.

"No, I don't think-"

"No buts about it" she said. "Oh sorry where are my manners? I'm Lucy by the way."

"I'm Sloane can someone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Lucy smiled softly as we walked away from the river. "I promise you'll know what's going on once we get back to Cair Paravel" she said.

Cair what? Seriously, what the hell is going on?

**A/n: Okay so I bet you're thinking, not another one! But I couldn't help it and this was stuck in my mind. **

**Do note that I have yet the read the Last Battle though I do have the book, but I do rely on Wikipedia for research so that way I know what the hell I'm talking about LOL. So if I get anything wrong, just let me know and I'll try and fix it. **

**Let me know if this is worth continuing! I hope you guys stick with me on this journey. **

**Signing out for now,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Narnia, I only own Sloane and any character that wasn't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 2**

**Sloane**

"OW!" I cried out. "That hurt."

"Maybe if you stopped moving so much then it wouldn't" the nurse said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you didn't poke too hard on my ribs I wouldn't have to scream" I said.

"I'm a nurse it's my job to check out the wounds, though I do wonder how you managed to get broken ribs and not dealt with it" she said.

"I don't know how I got them" I said.

"I'll see if the cordial can heal that, if not then you have to rest" she said.

So far, I've been here for a couple of hours and I have no clue on what's going on. All I saw so far were creatures that were half human and half goats like the ones I've seen in movies well, some of them. The castle which I found out was Cair Paravel; was huge. It had plenty of rooms and guards around I wasn't sure where to go or which step to take.

"Here drink this" she said, handing me a small vial.

I sniffed it before I took a tiny sip. It tasted like flowers mixed with cherry. I waited awhile to see if anything happened. I looked down at my arms and my cuts were gone like it was magic but the only thing that was there still was the scar from my surgery after the accident on my elbow.

"Now you rest for awhile before you can go. I believe the queen is waiting to see you" she said.

I nodded and thanked her as she left. I lifted up my shirt and the bruise was gone. I swear they should have this back home. I hopped off the bed and zipped up my boots and looked around the room. My thoughts were soon interrupted as Lucy stepped in the room.

"I see you're well" she said.

"Um, yes your majesty" I said. "I do have to admit that the cordial stuff does work."

"It does and no formalities just call me and my brothers by our names" she said.

"You have siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, oh you have to meet them" she said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Don't be nervous, they're unharmful" she said.

I hope she was right about that.

We walked down another hallway after we went up the first two flights of stairs and we appeared in front of a big room.

"What is this?" I asked.

"The library, I remember them being in here last before I went riding today" she replied.

Lucy opened the door and holy crap the library was huge. I saw shelves lined up with books like I've never seen.

"Luce is that you? We've been waiting for you for quite awhile" someone said.

I looked up and saw that a young man had appeared from behind the shelves. He looked a little bit older than me and he had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes with freckles around his nose. I also saw that he was wearing black boots, brown breeches and a white tunic like shirt on.

Why are people dressing up weird here? Don't they know that Halloween isn't for another few months?

"I'm sorry I didn't know you brought a friend" he said.

"I found her in the woods in the river" she said. I shifted in my spot uncomfortably as I stared at the ground.

I wonder if he caught me looking at him. Great, I'm not here for only an hour and I'm eye ogling over the guy. What the hell is wrong with me?

"I'm Edmund, well King Edmund actually" he said. "And you are?"

"Sloane Evans" I replied, looking up at him.

"Lucy is that you?" another voice said. I saw another young man came out, only he looked like he's a few years older than me and he had blonde hair and blue eye and was also wearing dark blue breeches, black books and a dark green tunic shirt.

"I didn't know we were having a guest" he said.

"Peter this is Sloane, I've found her wandering in the woods" Lucy said.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked me. Why does he seem so intimidating to me? I guess maybe because he's another king from what Lucy told me, I don't know.

"I don't know, I woke up there" I replied, looking at him uncomfortably.

"You don't know how you got to Narnia?" he said.

"Whoa, Narnia? Where's that?" I asked. I seriously have no idea what's going on.

"This place is Narnia, our home" Lucy replied.

"You're not from around here, aren't you?" Edmund asked.

"No I'm not. I don't even know how I got here let alone why I'm here" I said.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Lucy asked.

I was quiet for a second. I remember leaving my house with Rick for dinner and we were about to head to some train station. After that, it was fuzzy. I felt like I was in the freaking twilight zone or something like that.

"Did you hear her question?" Peter's voice rang through my thoughts. I snapped out of it but then I heard something crash which made me jump a mile. I turned at the source of the sound and I felt myself breathing heavy for some reason as my eyes went wide.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked again.

I only shook my head as I back away from them with confused looks on their faces. "I'm sorry" I whispered and I turned on my heel and ran out of the room.

I had no idea where I wound up but I was near a door and pushed it opened. I somehow managed to make it outside of a courtyard. I looked around and saw that the sun was setting down for the night. I didn't see anyone around so I continued to walk around in the courtyard.

There were flowers around and a fountain that was nearby. This place was beautiful though I've never heard of Narnia before. I felt bad that I ran out of the room like that but I need to get home or something. I know Rick is worried sick by now and I'm wondering how he's doing right now.

I saw a shed not far from where I was standing and I decided to make my way over there slowly. I looked around to make sure that I wasn't being followed. I pushed the door open by the time I got there. I stepped in and saw that it was a horse stable. I can see that there are some horses asleep or some eating.

I walked in slowly but quietly trying not to make any noise as I saw an empty room next to one of the stalls. I walked in and leaned my back against the wall as I just sat there in the dark. I looked over and saw a lantern nearby. I studied it more closely as I somehow remember seeing something like this back home…

_Flashback_

"_Aren't you going to eat?" Rick asked me as were in the restaurant._

"_Sorry I got distracted, I still need time" I replied. I looked up as I saw him over the light that was placed in the lantern on our table. _

"_Oh, okay" he said. _

"_What's wrong with you?" I asked. _

"_It's nothing" he replied. _

"_Rick that's bull and you know it" I said. "What's bothering you?" _

_He sighed as he put down his menu. "Okay you know how Leah and I have been together for a year now. I bought something for her and I hope she'll like it" he said. _

"_Depends on what it is" I said. _

_He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring which he put in the palm of my hand. I stared at it and I couldn't make it what it was until I saw the sparkle on the diamond from the light. _

"_Is this what I think it is?" I asked. _

"_Yep. I'm going to ask her to marry me. I don't know when but I think now should be the moment" he said. _

"_Congrats, I know she'll say yes" I said._

"_Thanks Sloane, I knew that you would approve" he said. _

_I smiled as I just stared at the light in front of me as he was talking about how he was going to propose..._

_End of flashback_

I let my fingers run on the lantern since it wasn't lit up. How come I just remembered that when I couldn't even remember how I got here?

My head shot up as I heard the door open up. I scurried over to the door and closed it quietly and peaked through the cracks of the wooden doors. The footsteps continued to come down this way and all I could see was a figure looking around. I stepped back slowly so whoever it was wouldn't come in here.

Just when I thought I was safe, I felt something touching my arm and I screamed.

**A/n: Okay so here's the second chapter. **

**Just a few things: In this story, yes you will find out how Sloane got to Narnia and whether or not she's in the real Narnia since this takes place after Last Battle. Also, something happened to her before she got to Narnia which will be revealed in this story. **

**The flashbacks will happen in every other chapter. I'm not quite sure it could change, who knows. I hope that answer everyone's questions. **

**You know what to do! Leave a review, critique or a tip and let me know and I'll try to fix whatever error I've made or what not. **

**Signing out for now, Spikeluver89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia do I have to remind you guys about that do I? I do own Sloane and Rick so that should count as something so yeah. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sloane**

I screamed and stepped back, covering my mouth as I reminded myself of someone being outside the door. I stared at the empty space in front of me before I stepped forward to inspect whatever it was that attacked me. My hand reached out to nothing. I stared at it quizzically as I relaxed.

Maybe I was just imagining things. I closed my eyes as I felt some sort of relief. I looked behind me and I saw no shadow outside. I didn't hear any footsteps. I probably did scare someone off. I decided it would be best to get out of there.

I pushed the door open and saw that no one was here. I only took a few steps when someone touched my arm and I jumped and spun around only to see it was Edmund.

"Sorry, it's only me," Edmund said as I was trying to calm down.

"You scared me," I said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean it," he said. "Someone said they saw something in here so I came to check it out and I heard a scream."

I guess that answered my question on why he's out here. But as he mentioned the screaming part, I looked away for a bit before I faced him again. Why the hell am I getting nervous around him all of a sudden?

"Oops, sorry" I said.

"That was you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come out here. I only came here to see what this was; I didn't mean to be in here. I'll go if that's fine by you" I said.

"No, it's quite alright," he said.

I looked down at the floor and then around the stables. Why did I feel shy around him? And why am I thinking to myself?

"You're scared, aren't you?" he asked.

"I don't know how I feel" I replied, taking a seat nearby on the floor and I looked up at him. "I mean, I don't remember what happened before I got here. I don't know how this world works or how people live here. Hell, I don't even know why I'm here."

"Don't worry, I can assure you you're safe here" he said, kneeling down in front of me.

"How would I know that?" I asked, looking at my jeans.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, in confusion.

"Then trust me when I say that you're safe here and nothing will happen" he said.

I looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. With a shaky breath, I took a hold of his hand as he helped me up from the ground. When we got outside, I noticed it became dark. I felt a chill going through my body as we headed inside.

"I hope you do tell us more about your world" he said.

"I have no other choice, do I?" I asked.

"Why would you say it like that?"

"Well, you know your brother…"

"Oh ignore Peter. He's been like that since we came back here," he replied.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"It's a rather long story which we'll explain tomorrow," he said.

It was quiet between us as he showed me to my room. It was across the hall from Lucy's and down the hall from the library. Edmund opened the door to my room and my jaw dropped in amazement.

The room was huge, bigger than mine that I know. It had a queen size bed that was near the window along with a desk, a dresser full of clothes I'm presuming and I saw that there was a washroom near the dresser and I saw four doors which two of them lead to the balcony and the other two was for the closet.

"I take it you like it," he said.

"Yeah I mean this is bigger than my room," I said, sitting on the bed.

"Are you going downstairs for dinner soon?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I don't think I'm hungry," I replied.

"I see" he said.

"Would you mind if I rest here for awhile?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"I am, I'm just a little tired," I replied.

"Okay, if anything, Lucy's room is across the hall," he said.

"I know and thanks," I said with a small smile.

He returned one as he left the room. I sighed heavily as I lied on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. Who knew that I would wind up in a castle with royalty let alone be in a different country? It feels scary and nerve wracking. I don't even know what to feel.

How am I supposed to act while I'm here? Who knows what I'm supposed to do here? So many questions but so little answers. I guess I'm going have to find out on my own.

I looked out the window and it was already dark out. I got comfortable on the bed as I took off my jacket and placed it at the foot of the bed. I lied down and just stared ahead at nothing until I felt my eyes dropping which I fell asleep fast.

I opened up my eyes early the next morning as the sun came through the windows. I sat up and stretched out my body as I was waking up. A knock on the door made me jump a little. I swung my legs and made my way over towards the door. I opened it up and was surprised to see Lucy there already dressed.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said, feeling a little guilty.

"No it's okay, I was waking up anyways," I assured her.

"Good because I hope you would join us for breakfast this morning," she said.

"Yeah I was thinking that's a good idea," I said.

"Don't tell me you're going to go downstairs dressing like that," she said, eyeing my outfit.

I looked down and saw that I was still in my shirt, jeans and boots from last night and then back at her. "Why, what's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"They're not proper lady wear. At least not here," she replied.

"But what am I going to wear?"

"Follow me," she replied as she walked in the closet.

I took a few seconds before I followed her. I walked in the closet and saw dresses hanging up inside. I couldn't believe women actually wore these. I remember seeing them in pictures of history books back in school whenever I was bored out of my mind in that class.

I ran my fingers along the fabric of the dresses as I stared at them. My hand soon landed on a black and purple dress with the sleeves that end at the elbows. I took it and put it against my body to model it. I decided to wear the dress as I went out of the closet and changed. I

I went into the bathroom and washed up from yesterday. I put the dress on and it went down towards my ankles. I kept my boots on since I didn't want to change out of them just yet. I fixed my hair up in a ponytail with a ribbon that Lucy let me have.

I looked decent at least for now. I met up with Lucy in my room and I couldn't believe I was wearing a dress from the medieval times.

"Sloane, what happened there?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"That scar on your arm" she replied.

I looked at it and cringed a little as I stared at it. I hoped Lucy didn't see me cringe at it.

"It was from an accident awhile back" I replied.

"What happened?"

"Can I tell you another time?" I asked. I didn't want the others to know just yet. It was too painful to remember what happen that night. Even if it meant telling the story.

"Okay, come on now, Peter and Edmund are waiting" she said.

I nodded as we left my room. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be so bad. I could probably get use to being here.

I wonder what could go wrong. But then again, I didn't want to know.

**A/n: I know, I'm horrible. I wanted to update sooner but obviously, school is kicking my ass. I'm behind in my other stories and I hope to catch up on them soon. **

**I promise longer chapters in the future and hopefully the next one will be longer, once I get to sit down and write. I still have a term paper to write that's due at the end of the semester…yeah I need to write that. **

**Anyways, you guys know what to do! I thank you guys for giving this story a chance and for your patience and support! I'll try and update soon but hopefully it won't be too long. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia for the ten thousandth time; I only own Sloane and Rick. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 4**

**Sloane**

"So, Sloane, where are you from?" Peter asked.

"Earth?" I answered with a weird look on my face over breakfast.

"I know that but where did you live on earth?" he asked.

"I was born in New York in America and I was visiting my best friend who's in London" I replied.

"Wow, what year is it there now?" Lucy asked.

"Would you believe me when I say it's the year 2011?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Yep," I replied. "It was May 5th 2011 when I came here."

"Wow I can't believe it's almost seventy years since we've been back in London" Edmund said.

"I know but that would mean Susan is…" Lucy said, dragging off her sentence and she almost looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry to ask but who's Susan?" I asked.

"She's our other sister" Peter replied.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be I mean, we don't know if she's still alive but it's been so long since we've last seen her," Lucy said.

"Luce, you have to remember Susan stopped believing in Narnia," Peter said.

Believing in Narnia? I didn't think it was possible. But then again, I didn't know this place existed either. I want to know why she wasn't here or whatever.

"So, Sloane, what was 2011 like?" Edmund asked.

"Well, we have cars of course and then there's all different technology that keeps getting different every year. We have TVs and DVD players…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but what is a DVD player?" Peter asked.

"It's something that plays movies that are on discs and we have cell phones, IPODS, CDs, and so on and so forth. Oh and we also have computers, laptops and this thing along with it called the internet," I replied.

"Wow, I never knew that everything has changed," Lucy said.

"Yeah but if I'm from my world, then what year were you guys from?" I asked.

"We came from the 1940s," Edmund replied.

"Wow," I said. "Sorry it's just…"

"No worries, really" he said with a small smile.

Now he's trying to flirt with me? Or I'm thinking he is? I don't know. But I'll admit his smile is cute. Oh Sloane, snap out of it!

We continued talking as we ate, trying to get to know them. I wanted to know more as to why I'm here, but I got a bigger problem on my hands and that problem is how I got here. I wish I knew how, but I guess I would find out either way. I reached over to grab another piece of toast when I looked up and saw that Edmund's eyes went wide a bit.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your arm, where did you get that scar?" he asked, curiously.

"Oh, um that was from an accident awhile back that I had to have surgery on ," I replied.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not right now, maybe another time," I said.

The topic was soon dropped after I said that. I wasn't ready to tell them. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell them.

"Lantern from shed," I said to myself as I wrote it down.

I found paper and a quill in my desk and I started a list of things that would come to me so I can figure out why I'm here. It was around the afternoon when I put the list away and decided to venture outside. I left my room and managed to find myself back into the gardens from last night.

The smell of the flowers came to my nose as I took a sniff while I walked. This place looked beautiful in the daytime. I continued my walk in the garden, taking in the scenery.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" a voice said.

I spun around and saw a half man, half deer like person standing next to me. I didn't know how to react since I've never seen one of them before.

"Yeah it is," I replied, with a nervous smile.

"I see that you're the new visitor to Narnia that the castle had been buzzing about," it said.

"Guess news travels fast around here," I mumbled.

"I'm Mr. Tumnus," he said.

"I'm Sloane," I said, reaching out my hand to shake. He took it hesitantly and shook it.

"You never shook hands before?" I asked.

"Oh I have when Queen Lucy first came to Narnia," he replied.

"So I've heard," I said.

"How did you get here to Narnia?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"I really don't know how I got here. I woke up here and my memory before getting here is a bit fuzzy," I replied.

"Oh, sorry dear I didn't know," he said.

"It's okay. I mean, how can people not remember things? It does happen but with me it happened at a bad time I guess," I said.

"Maybe one day you will remember what happen," he said.

"Probably," I said, agreeing with him.

"I must go. Queen Lucy is probably wondering where I am," he said.

"Don't worry, you do what you got to do," I said as we parted ways.

I continued to venture out until I reached a water fountain. I walked towards it and I sat on the ledge of it just staring at the water. I looked up and only saw the ocean not far from here so I'm guessing the beach isn't too far from here since Lucy told me that a beach is not far from the castle.

All I could think of was the lantern from the shed and the one from the restaurant. I remember going there to eat with Rick and then I don't know what happened. I need to have a reminder of something so I can remember. I just need a damn sign or something. I don't want to be around here for the rest of my life trying to figure out what happened.

It was settled then. I was determined to find out what happened. Even if it takes me awhile to figure it out but I want to know what happened to me and how I ended up here.

I looked over to my left and saw a rose popping out of the ground. I picked it and stared at it for awhile before I felt a tiny stab on my finger.

"Ah, shit," I hissed, putting my finger between my teeth to stop the bleeding.

I pulled it away and saw that it was bleeding a little bit but not so much. I remember the thorn roses that grew in the backyard back home when I was growing up. I stared at the rose and my finger as I dabbed it in the water as I felt another flashback coming towards me.

**A/n: Okay so I'm on time with posting this. Well, where I live I am, so yeah. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll try and update again. This week is being crazy with Turkey Day for me in a few days and the end of the semester is around the corner. My other chapters to my stories are slowly but surely coming along. I hate ten page papers. They're just, ew. **

**Review and let me know what you think! I hope this is still worth continuing. I promise answers will be revealed soon, just later on in the story. **

**See you guys around and Happy Thanksgiving to those celebrate it and Happy Black Friday shopping as well. I'm glad I'm not going Black Friday shopping. I don't deal with that type of madness. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, how many times do I have to tell you? I only own Sloane and Rick. That's it. **

**Chapter 5**

**Sloane**

_Flashback_

_I hissed as I pulled my finger back and bit on it to stop the bleeding from the thorn on the rose. I somehow had to do that, did I?_

"_You just had to do that," I heard Rick saying as we were walking. _

"_Shut up," I gritted. I took a look at my finger and saw that it was bleeding a little but not so much. _

"_Are you sure you're full from dinner? Cause from the looks of that doggy bag, it looked like you didn't eat at all," he said. _

"_I'm fine it's just I needed tonight and I was excited," I said. _

_We walked along the path in the park where I came across a small fountain. I jogged over towards it and got on the ledge and walked around on it. _

"_I'm pretty sure it's illegal to do that here," Rick said. _

"_No it's not. It's probably illegal to swim in the fountain," I said. "But I don't live here so what do I care?" _

"_Only you, Sloane" he mumbled. _

_I smiled at him as I walked along to ledge trying to keep my balance. I looked up at the sky and saw the night sky filled with stars and no clouds in sight. It was such a beautiful night I can tell you that much. _

_If only Emily was around…_

_I know she would've loved being here and we would be having fun like back when we were in middle school. I just miss her and I know Rick feels the same way. We were practically the three musketeers all of our lives._

"_Sloane, I suggest you watch your step," I heard Rick warning me. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because you're one step closer to becoming fish food," he replied. _

"_Rick, there's no fishes in this fountain," I said, as I jumped off the ledge and back on the ground. I shoved my hands in my pockets with the plastic bag handle wrapped around my wrist. _

"_Let's just forget about everything for awhile before we head back to the station," I suggested. _

"_Are you sure? I mean, you look a little distant for a minute there," he said. _

"_Trust me, I need to forget about something for awhile," I replied. And even that was including the accident._

"_And what do you suppose you have in mind?" Rick asked. _

"_I don't know, anything," I said, closing my eyes._

"_Sloane? Sloane?"_

_End of flashback_

"Sloane, are you alright?" a voice asked me.

My eyes shot open and I saw it was Edmund standing in front of me looking at me with a worried look on his face. I didn't even know I fell asleep. Did I fell asleep? If I did, would I have been lying down to sleep?

"Sorry, I kind of spaced out," I said. I didn't want them to know about these flashbacks just yet. How in hell would I explain that to him or anyone for that matter?

"It's okay. It looked like you were sleeping, but I tried to call you but you didn't hear me I guess," he said, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah," I said.

Why does this feel awkward? Oh right, I'm sitting next to some guy who I don't even know who seems to be concerned about me while I don't know a thing about him. Yep, sounds about right to me.

"You're finger's bleeding," he said.

I looked down and saw a little bit of more blood coming out. "It's that rose," I said. "I was playing with it and I pricked it by accident."

"Maybe you better get that checked out," he suggested.

"Thanks for the concern but I don't think this is necessary. I mean it'll stop bleeding it's no big deal," I assured him as I leaned out and dipped my finger in the water before I sat back up.

He looked hesitant but decided to drop the subject. He seemed to be in deep thought but I wasn't sure on what it was about.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything fine, it's just would you mind if I ask you something but don't take it the wrong way?" he asked.

"Whatever you have to ask just ask," I replied.

"Have you remembered anything since you got here?"

I paused for a minute. I didn't think he would ask me that question. I thought he would ask me something totally different. But I guess this wasn't the question I'd expected.

"Only bits and pieces," I replied.

"At least it's something," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said, looking down. I felt a finger underneath my chin and I was met with dark brown eyes.

Oh my lord, I didn't know his eyes were that gorgeous up close.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel like a piece of that memory before I came here was gone just like that," I replied. "What happens if I don't get it back? But then again, how could I've lost that memory if I know everything else before I went to London and beforehand. I know my name, where I live but what happened before I came here I don't know…" I stopped speaking when I saw his expression on his face.

"I'm sorry that I'm laying out my problems to you. You shouldn't have to hear them," I said.

"Don't be sorry Sloane," he said.

"But-"

"But nothing, I do hope for your memory to return and all but you shouldn't be sorry for what happened to you," he said.

I sighed as I stared down at my hands as I twirled the rose in my hands. I didn't realized anything until I felt his hand on my wrist; stopping the rose. I looked up at him and I saw more concern etched in his face.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"Didn't we do that a breakfast?" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Well, yeah but I want to get to know you," he said.

"Y-You do?" Oh great, now I'm blabbering like an idiot. Real smooth Sloane.

"Of course, is that a bad thing?"

"No. I mean no it's not a bad thing," I replied, nervously.

He smiled a little as he stood up. He held out his hand for me to take as I hesitantly placed my hand into his. It felt right for some weird reason. Maybe this place is getting to me in a good way. I wasn't so sure.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Down by the stables so we can go riding," he replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Have you ever been on a horse?"

"No not since I was a kid and that was when I was nine," I said. "And besides Lucy was going to give me the tour of this place."

"Then I'll show you how and don't worry I can just show you outside of this place," he said.

"I don't know," I said.

"It won't be bad and I promise you'll be safe," he assured me.

I looked at him before we started to make our way down towards the stables.

"I better have your word for it," I said as he chuckled lightly.

What the hell was I getting myself into?

**A/n: Okay so it's nothing as of yet. More stuff will happen I promise you that much. Sorry this chapter is short. End of the semester stuff=NO FUN.**

**So we'll find out more what happened and she and Edmund gets to know one another one on one next chapter. How will it go? Got to read and find out!**

**You know what to do! Thanks for the four reviews I've gotten so far you guys rock! **

**Until next time,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia. I'm not as creative as C.S. Lewis. However I do own Sloane and Rick. **

**Chapter 6**

**Sloane**

"Tell me you're joking," I said.

"I'm not," he said.

"And you expect me to ride them?" I asked.

"How else are we going to get to places?" he asked.

"In my world, we have something called buses, airplanes, and cars," I replied.

"I've actually have heard of them," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I eyed the two horses he brought out. One was a dark brown one with a black mane and tail while the second horse was a white and brown spotted horse with a brown mane and tail. They were pretty horses but to ride of them, it did feel a little scary.

"You know how to get on the horse?"

"Not since I was a kid," I replied.

I walked over slowly and ran my hand on the fur. "Hi, you're pretty," I cooed at the brown and white horse.

"Yes she is," Edmund said. I looked over and I saw him with a small smile and something in his eyes I couldn't pinpoint what emotion they were playing. I smiled back as I continued to pet the horse.

When it was time for us to get on the horses, I'll admit I was a little scared considering the fact that it's been a long time since I ridden a horse. I put my left foot in the stirrup and I lifted myself off the ground and on to the saddle. I looked over and saw that Edmund was already on his horse.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

God, please don't let me fall off the horse or embarrass myself. Anything that wouldn't want to result in my crashing my head or something.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Edmund asked me.

"I lived in Wisconsin, before I went to London for a week," I replied.

"Why were you there?"

"I was visiting one of my best friends," I said.

"I see," he said.

"So, you guys mention you have another sister, right?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but what did Lucy and Peter meant earlier at breakfast that Susan doesn't believe in Narnia?" I asked.

I could only hear the hooves from the horses as the air was quiet. I looked over and I saw that Edmund had a sad look on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

When I was going to open my mouth to say that I shouldn't have asked, he surprised me by replying back, "Susan is still back home. She once believed in Narnia and she was a very good Queen as well. I remember her being happy here when we first came here and the second time she came back," he replied.

"But ever since she went back home, things were different," I questioned which sounded more like a statement.

"Pretty much yes. It happened even before Luce and I came back here to help Caspian," he said.

"Who's Caspian?" I asked.

"He was King just like us after we helped him get back Narnia from his uncle," he replied.

"Damn, there's a lot about Narnia I should know about. Sorry for my language," I said.

"No worries," he said. "I'm surprised you're taking this in well."

"Why, you would expect that this would be overwhelming?"

"Try making hard to believe that this place exist," he said.

"That too," I agreed.

We continued to ride through the woods and I felt comfortable with him and the ride as well. I couldn't believe that the scenery in the woods looked beautiful.

"Do you have any siblings?" I heard Edmund asked.

"Yeah, I have one younger brother and I had an older sister…" I said, quieting my response as I mentioned my sister.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

I looked at the trees before I focused my attention on him again. "Her name was Emily. She was only a year older than me, I'm seventeen and she was going to turn nineteen," I said.

"I see but what happened to her?" he asked.

"It happened a few months ago before I went to London, we were driving from…" I started to say but I heard movement in the bushes. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Was it windy awhile ago?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Huh, that's weird," I muttered.

"You saw something?"

"I don't know," I said, still looking at the bushes. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"I'm sure it's probably nothing, but I'll let Peter know to put out patrol just in case," he said.

I nodded as we continued our ride. We never mentioned up my sister again for awhile but something was telling me that this would be brought up another time.

It was late afternoon when we got back from riding. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was out there. Maybe it was nothing or it was something. I wouldn't know until we know something, right?

I met up with Lucy and she gave me the tour of the castle while Edmund was going to meet up with Peter to discuss what happened earlier. I couldn't believe that there were so many rooms and did I mention this castle was huge?

"I can't believe you guys live here," I said.

"You seemed so surprised," she said. "Not that it's a bad thing."

"I'll admit, it's been surreal that I'm in a place where anything talks. It's almost like Beauty and the Beast except no talking objects and no one's singing or dancing," I said.

"What's Beauty and the Beast?" she asked.

"It's a Disney movie, which is a rather long story to explain," I replied.

"Ah," she said.

"Did I ever tell you I was a dancer?" I asked.

"You were?"

I nodded as we continued to head down the stairs and on to another floor. "I did ballet and a bit of jazz when I was growing up," I replied.

"Can you show me one day?"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be no problem. It's been almost a year since I danced," I said.

"You stopped?"

I nodded. "I hope maybe one day you can take it up again," she said.

"Me too," I said.

We continued to talk until we reached into the library. We sat down and I was going through some of the books I found nearby that I want to read later on. Maybe something here could help trigger my recent memory loss. I don't know if any of these books can be useful, but I do want to learn more about what goes on in Narnia while I'm here.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Lucy replied.

"Is it possible that someone can have these flashbacks when something reminds them of something?" I asked.

"I haven't heard of such a thing, why Sloane is this happening to you?"

"Pretty much," I replied.

"That's a good thing but why do you sound so uncertain?"

"Maybe I should start from when I was in the stables late last night," I said as I started to explain my story.

**A/n: I'm so sorry this is short but this chapter was itching to come out and I have a paper next week. Yeah I know what am I thinking? But I need some distraction and I am making progress on my paper so there. **

**I'll try and do another update before Christmas but I see that as an unlikely prediction. I could be wrong so who knows? **

**You know what to do! Though I do have six reviews I do thank each and every one of you who reviewed, alerted, favorite this story, whichever. You guys rock. **

**If I don't update before Christmas, then I wish you guys a Happy and Safe Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I swear to you I do not own Narnia. I only own Sloane and Rick. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sloane**

"Okay, I was in the stables last night after my sort of breakdown when I saw a lantern in a nearby corner of the room I was in. The next thing I knew, I was in some sort of flashback of me and Rick in some restaurant. I remember him telling me on how he was going to propose to his girlfriend and then today I was over by the fountain and I remember seeing myself over by a fountain in a park back home," I explained.

"Maybe you are starting to remember," Lucy said.

"Most likely and I know this sounds completely crazy but I hope that something will come to me that can fit with this crazy puzzle," I said.

"Have you told Edmund and Peter?" she asked.

"No, but I don't want them to know just yet," I replied. "It's something that I need to figure out on my own for now."

She nodded in understanding. I was glad that I could tell someone what was going on. Even if I did know them for only twenty four hours. I know it sounds weird but it's like we kind of clicked right away.

"How was the horse ride with Edmund this afternoon?" she asked.

"How on earth…?"

"I saw you two heading back up from the stables. He seems to be taken by you," she said.

"Me? I hardly doubt that," I said.

"I'm being honest. I've never seen him so smitten by you," she said.

I didn't know what to say. What can you say about a guy you've just met? It just doesn't seem to make sense. Maybe he was being nice to me or something.

"He's probably being friendly," I pointed out.

"Probably but he could be taken by you greatly," she said.

I nodded as I looked out the window. It was starting to become the middle of the afternoon or somewhere along the line since my watch wasn't working as this place didn't have clocks. Seriously though, how the hell do they tell time?

"You're daydreaming again," Lucy stated.

"Sorry, I just got distracted," I said.

"Lucy? Sloane?"

"We're here Ed," she yelled which made me jump and somehow fell off the couch.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just you scared me," I replied.

"Oops, sorry."

"No worries. As long as I didn't hit my head or anything, we're fine," I said. I looked up and saw that Edmund was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Not really well; if you considered your hyperactive sister yelling in the library and scaring the crap out of me then yeah you didn't want to know," I replied.

He only shook his head and mumbling something as he was helping me off the floor. "You're hands are cold," he said.

"Maybe it was from having my hands in the fountain, probably the water's cold," I said. "And um you can let go, you know."

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting go of my hands. All of a sudden, I was missing his touch on my hands. Okay, Sloane this is getting too weird now.

"What were you two talking about just now?"

Crap, I hope he hadn't heard our conversation.

"We were just talking about girl stuff, you know how that goes, right Lucy?" I asked.

"Yep and she's adjusting here quiet well also," Lucy said.

"That's good to hear," he said. "Anyways, I was also sent here to let you two know that lunch is ready."

As we were heading towards the dining room, we did talk for awhile. We were heading close when we walked past one of those suit of armors that were on display in the hallways when I stopped short. I thought I saw something so I decided to take a closer look. When I got close enough, I saw that it was my reflection staring back at me.

The really freaky part though that I didn't have any scratches or a small bruise forming at my forehead.

"Guys is there something on my face?" I asked them.

"No there isn't, is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know I just saw that I had scratches on my face," I replied shakily.

"You don't have anything on your face," she said.

"Could it be possibly from her injuries when she came here?" Edmund asked.

"I don't remember getting any marks," I said.

"I remember seeing a scratch or two but I was more focused on bringing her back here," Lucy said.

"Maybe I'm just seeing things," I mumbled. "We better keep going otherwise Peter's going to send out a search party."

Lucy put an arm around me as we headed down the hallway along with Edmund not taking his eyes off of me the entire way.

Later on that day, I decided to stay in my room for awhile so I can gather my thoughts on what just happened. Not to mention, I also agreed to go into town with Lucy because she wanted to look up an item of some sort I couldn't remember. I couldn't believe that it happened again.

There are so many questions with so little answers that I wish I knew why they're happening. These flashbacks and memories are now coming to me all of a sudden. It's not only helping me out but it's also scaring me. I don't know what to do.

I lied back on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling seeing as I know I wouldn't find the answer by looking up but something was telling me that I should continue trying to find out what happened to me. I know that it won't be easy but maybe if I did have some help then there could be a chance I would know what happened.

"This is so freaking complicated," I said to myself.

**Edmund POV **

I approached her door cautiously as nighttime started to fall. I noticed how Sloane was awfully quiet at dinner tonight. She seemed that she was in her own thoughts but wouldn't let anyone to know.

I knocked on it quietly but didn't get a response. I noticed that her door was open slightly ajar as I decided to take a risk and pushed it open.

There she was just lying on the bed; sleeping. She was changed into a nightgown and I saw that half of her comforter is on her.

I walked over there slowly to see if she was alright. I sat on the edge of the bed and put m hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to be sick or anything as I pushed some of her hair back. I never knew how soft her hair was. I know I sound like some creep just staring at her while she's sleeping, but I needed to know if she was okay.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the memory of us horseback riding together. She was happy that she got to explore the woods but I do want to get to know her more.

"Edmund?" I heard a soft voice. I looked down and saw that Sloane was half asleep and she was slowly waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to see if you were alright after today," I said.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired from today but I'm okay," she said.

"Good, go back to sleep since you got a long day ahead of you," I said.

She hummed before she nestled into the pillows and fell asleep. I draped the comforter over her body as I brushed my fingers along her cheek. I don't know why I was tempted to do so, but being around her makes me feel like I'm just myself when I'm around her.

I took the one risk and kissed her lightly on the forehead as I stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway to meet up with Peter and Lucy before I head to bed.

**A/n: I know it's crap for now, but it's something. **

**I hope you all had a good but crazy holiday season. I'm off from school until the 23****rd**** so I do plan on updating hopefully frequent before I go back so we'll see what I got up my sleeves. **

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me even if I do updating longer. I hope that changes soon. So you know what to do! **

**Until next time!  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Rick and Emily. **

**Chapter 8**

**Sloane**

It was raining the next day so it was decided that we were going to go the following day. I didn't mind the rain. If it's raining for more than a few days, then I would start to hate it. I don't know it's something that I was used to back home. I don't think it was raining back in London, but I wasn't so sure.

When the following day came, I was all for going into town. After I bathed and dried myself, I was standing in my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I mean there were so many dresses that I can pick from it's just so hard.

My hand then landed on a dark red and black one. I also picked out some flats that would match the dress. I put them on and I fixed my hair into a messy bun with a few strands of hair on the side of my face. I looked in the mirror and saw nothing on my face thankfully.

"Oh good you're here, we thought that you weren't going to show," Peter said when I entered the dining hall.

"Yeah sorry, I was having some trouble deciding on what to wear," I said.

"It's okay; I can't wait until you see the town today. I wish you two could've come," Lucy said.

"Sorry Luce, maybe next time. Besides, Pete and I still have to write up these treaties," Edmund said, looking over at me.

"No biggie. I mean the town will be there still," I said.

I wonder if this will be different than the malls back home. Obviously it would be, but I couldn't help but wonder.

After breakfast, I was with Lucy at the main doors, preparing to leave when I looked up and saw Edmund walking towards us.

"Didn't want us to leave so soon?" I asked.

"Actually, I do want you to be careful while you're there. You never know what could happen," he replied.

"Would you not worry? We're going to have a guard with us so don't worry," Lucy chirped in.

"Yeah, what she just said," I said.

"I know it's just…"

"Just, what?" I asked.

He looked like he wanted to say something else but he just held on to my hands for a bit longer before I heard my name being called. After promising him almost a thousand times I'll be fine and safe, we've departed for Cair.

Shops and stands stood around as we walked in the streets. I couldn't believe that there were so many people here.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I need to pick up a few things also, I need to talk to the seamstresses about the gowns for the ball," she replied.

"What ball?"

"The Autumn Ball that's coming up in a month. I was in the midst of making arrangements when you came around. Besides, there's still so much to do and I do need to get your measurements for your dress," she said.

"Um yeah about that…"

"You don't think about not going, are you?" she asked.

"Would it be bad if I said yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"Nonsense, you'll have a great time. We just need to figure out what color you should wear," she said.

We walked and talked a little bit about the ball while we went into stores. I was amazed at the fact that this was nothing like the malls, but it was different in its own way. Lucy was looking into the window of one store as I looked over my shoulder and saw a store that somehow intrigued me.

"Hey, I'm going to check over there," I said, nodding over to the other side.

"Okay," she said.

I walked through the crowds and walked in the store. I saw that it looked like those stores that carry the peaceful things or something like that. I can't place the name of it but it looks like it. The store was awfully quiet as I looked around. I wonder if anyone is here.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked me.

I spun around and saw that there was a woman standing behind the counter, looking at me. She had short cropped blonde hair who looked like she was around the same height as me and she was wearing a black and dark purple dress.

"I was just looking," I replied.

"I see," she said. "Anything in particular you're looking?"

"Not really no," I said.

"You can relax you know. I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded as I continue to look around at the objects in the store. I stopped short as I turned to face her again.

"You're not someone bad, are you?" I asked.

"I'm not a witch or anything like that if that's what you're thinking," she replied.

"Are you a psychic?"

"You could say that," she said. "You seemed troubled. Did something happen to you?"

"Depends. Why?"

"You seemed tense and you have a worried look on his face," she replied.

"Do you know anything about memory loss and gaining it back?" I asked.

She was quiet for a moment before she moved from the back of the counter to where I was as she walked over towards a bookshelf.

"I've had people come in here, trying to figure out their futures. I may be the ones to tell their futures, but as for gaining and finding memories, that's difficult," she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know how everyone has something happening to them in their past?" I nodded at that since I had something happened to me before I came here.

"There are some things that should just be there in the past for a reason," she replied.

"But what about things that you need to remember? Surely there has to be something," I said.

She contemplated before she grabbed something off the shelf and handed it to me. I looked at the title and it was some sort of spell book. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"I told you before, I'm not a witch. This book may have something that can help you out. I haven't read much but something's telling me that it may help you. However, whatever you're trying to find; it may not be pretty," she warned.

Before I could say anything, the door opened and our attention to Lucy and the guard from the castle. She relaxed as her eyes lay upon me.

"There you are," she said.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry that I've kept your friend here. She was interested in my items and I was merely suggesting a book here she should try," the owner said, sincerely.

"No worries at all, Daisy," Lucy said.

So that's the owner's name. I've been meaning to find out what was her name.

"We do have to be going, I got the things I needed," she said.

"Right, thanks for your help," I said.

"No problem," Daisy said. "Just remember my store is open until sundown so if anything you need, I'll be here. And don't worry about paying for the book."

I thanked her once again as we left. I held on the book tightly as we walked through the streets. I couldn't help but have this weird feeling about this. I hope this works out.

Later that night, I decided to head to bed early so I'm lying on the bed wearing a dark blue nightgown that fell below the knees and I was wrapped up in a blanket just staring at the book.

Edmund had wanted to know what book I'd gotten. I couldn't tell him what it was. Not right now anyways and I just told him it was some romance novel which he then kept quiet after that. I'll admit that if I told him, I wouldn't know what his reaction would be.

I sighed heavily and shoved the book in the drawer and slammed it shut. I looked out the window and saw that the stars were out and they were shining. I continue to stare at them until I felt a shiver going through my body. I got up from my spot to check to see if the windows were open, which they weren't.

Then a thought came to me. How could I have felt a chill if it's warm tonight?

I shrugged it off as nothing as I got settled into bed. I just stared outside the window as I let my mind wander in thoughts.

**A/n: Well, this is something, right? Next chapter will have more of Sloane/Edmund. I know you guys are dying for more of them and they will come. It just takes time for it to happen and trust me; it'll happen. **

**I'll try and squeeze in one more update before I start school next week. I still can't believe I start up again. Ew. **

**Anyways, leave your thoughts as soon as you leave with just the click of the button below. They mean a lot and you guys rock! Even if I do have eight reviews and a bunch of alerts from you guys which still makes me happy. **

**Off to bed for work tomorrow. I wish I didn't have to go, but I have to. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Really, do I have to say it? Alright, fine. I do not own Narnia. I only own Sloane, Rick and Emily. **

**Chapter 9**

**Sloane **

_Dream Sequence_

"_Come on Sloane, hurry up!" _

_I ran down the steps and towards Emily's truck. I snapped my seatbelt on as I slammed the door. I heard the engine running as she drove down the street. _

"_So, finally going back to dance?" she asked. _

"_Yeah, I'm glad that this season is starting," I replied. _

"_I'll admit kid, you do have talent. I mean who knew my little sis is entering her senior year," she said. _

"_Who knew?" I said. _

_The rain was pouring like cats and dogs as we drove to the studio. I saw that she was driving a little too fast down the street. Sometimes I worry if god forbid we get into an accident. _

"_You think it's wise to drive like that?" _

"_Will you relax? I'm doing the limit," she said. "Besides, you need to calm down. I've been driving for how many years?" _

"_I know, I just can't help but worry," I said. _

"_Am I going to drop you off at Rick's after dance?" _

"_I've tried to reach him but he didn't say anything. I'll let you know if I hear anything," I replied. _

"_Okay because I do need to swing by work to check up on-" _

_Something slammed into the truck and we screeched to a stop. We looked at each other in horror before we got out of the truck. We looked in the front and saw that it was a big raccoon lying dead on the road. I saw that it was getting dark out almost and dance didn't start until six. _

"_Come on, let's go," I whispered. _

_Emily nodded mutely as we jogged back towards the truck. She started it up again and drove off. We were only a few feet away when I looked ahead and saw bright lights. I lifted my arms to block them and I heard screaming after that. _

_End of dream sequence_

I shot up, gasping for air as I was trying to calm down. I wrapped myself tightly as my breathing became heavier. I looked over and saw that it was indeed late at night. I lied back down on my bed as I stared out the window in shock. I've had this nightmare ever since the accident. It did get worse after that fateful day but I didn't think anything of it when I didn't have them for awhile until tonight.

I tried to fall back asleep as I just stared out at the window before I fell into a restless sleep.

The stable door crept open as I walked in the next day. I skipped breakfast since I wasn't up for eating. I just threw on an old men's shirt I found in the closet and my jeans. I wasn't up to wearing anything fancy around here since there wasn't anything important going on. I wanted to be alone for awhile.

I walked over and rubbed the horse's nose that I was riding with the other day. It looked like it was happy to see me when I made my way over there.

"She likes you, you know."

I looked up and saw that it was Edmund staring at me intently at the door. He was dressed in a grey tunic shirt with black pants and riding boots.

"You missed breakfast," he said, making his way towards me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I wasn't up for eating," I said.

"Are you ill?"

"No, I just wasn't hungry," I replied.

"I see," he said.

I tried to keep the yawn from coming around but as it would put it, it didn't work for me. I covered it as soon as the yawn came about.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. You do look a little tired from my observation," Edmund noted.

"Yeah it's just I didn't get any sleep," I said.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," I replied simply.

"Care to tell me what happened?" he asked. I looked up and saw that he was watching me intently as if I was some glass or something like that.

"I don't know," I said, still petting the horse. "It's hard to explain."

"Was it that bad?"

I sighed as I tried to fight back the tears. "It depends," I said. I walked away from the horse as I composed myself, or trying to.

"Sloane, tell me what's wrong," Edmund said.

I felt his hands resting on my arms as he turned me to face him. I want to tell him so bad what was going on but for some reason, I couldn't tell him. I wouldn't know how he would react. I will tell him but I can't. Not right now.

"It was the accident me and my sister were in," I croaked. Sloane, don't start crying now.

"You never told me about that, I mean you were but…"

"No it's okay. It's something that I'm trying to cope with," I said.

"Maybe if you would tell me what happened I would try to understand, besides letting your feelings out is the best solution because if you keep them inside, it'll explode," he said.

"You know you're not the only person who told me that," I said, looking over at him with a smirk.

"It's true."

"I know it's just, I'm afraid that if I do tell, then it would change your judgment of me and the others will change their minds about me also," I said. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

I walked past Edmund and out of the stables. I reached towards the gardens and I just walked through the gardens quickly. The next thing I knew, I ended up in some maze. I looked around and saw that there were a few gardeners around but they didn't seem to notice I was here. I shook my head as I continue to walk.

The maze was big but not over the top big. I didn't know where I was going but I knew that somehow in some way, I would be stuck in some situation that I would need help to get out of. I stopped short when I heard a snap. I spun around and saw nothing behind me but I got anxious.

I started to walk slowly towards where the sound was coming from. I took a few deep breaths as I pulled some branches away. I looked back and forth and I saw nothing.

Of course my imagination would go crazy since there was anything there.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I started to walk back. This is getting too crazy. I was worried about this for nothing.

I was walking back when I heard something saying _'beware.' _I spun around and looked frantically as I felt the breeze and more rustling. I heard a growl and I took off running. I kept running but I felt like I was going in circles.

I was running out of breath as I collapsed on the ground. I was clutching to my chest as I looked around trying to see who it was.

"Show yourself," I called out. "I'm not scared."

I waited and waited but nothing came. I stared at the ground before I got up. I dusted any grass or dirt off of me. I took one last look before I headed back. The next thing that happened, I was pulled down to the ground and being dragged away. I struggled to see what it was but I couldn't get a good view of what it was.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried out.

I clawed through the ground as I was trying to escape. I kicked until I felt my legs being free and I jumped up and ran. I kept running until I was close to running out of breath. I ran into something hard since I was being oblivious to my surroundings. I started to run around it but I felt hands blocking me.

"Sloane, what happened?"

"Ed?" I said, in shock as I spun around to see him.

"I heard you scream so I can running here. Are you alright?"

"I think there's something out there," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I would know because I felt like I was being dragged into the bushes over there just now. I know its sounds crazy coming from a crazy lady here and I'm not going crazy I swear," I said, quickly.

"Whoa, slow down," Edmund said, calming me down. "We just need to tell Peter and he'll send out guards for patrol just in case."

"Okay," I said.

Then out of nowhere, he pulled me into his arms, hugging me while I held on to him for dear life. It felt right to be in his arms. I don't know why, but it just felt right.

"I'm here, no one isn't going to get you, I promise," he vowed.

I just nodded since I couldn't speak at the moment. I was too scared to say anything as if I need this going on right now.

**A/n: Okay so I had a bit of trouble with this and this just sort of came with the flow and here you go. **

**The next few chapters are going to be a bit tense and then the autumn ball will happen. Will Sloane realize her feelings for Edmund? Will Edmund discover his new feelings for Sloane? Will Sloane ever find out what happened to her before she came to Narnia? **

**I know it's a lot of questions but I trust you all of those answers will be revealed in time. Trust me. With school starting actually tomorrow, I'll try to update as best as I can. **

**Review, crictize or something! They are helpful and they also make me happy. I'm starting to read the last battle so I'll know what's happened since this story does take place after the book ends after all. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Narnia. I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick. **

**Chapter 10**

**Sloane**

"And that's exactly how it happened," I said.

"You're saying that someone tried to take you just now from the maze?" Peter asked.

"Pretty much," I replied.

"Do you remember where in the maze?" Lucy asked.

"I-It was near the entrance to the woods," I replied. "I swear I didn't know what was there until I knew I had to head back."

"Okay, Sloane," Peter said. "Is there anything else you can add so that way we know what the next step to do is?"

I looked over at Edmund who has been awfully quiet. I focused my attention back on Peter and Lucy as I sat up straighter in my seat.

"It felt like I was being grabbed by someone's hand," I said.

"Did you get a good look?"

"Sadly I didn't, sorry," I said.

"I'll have patrolmen patrolling the grounds starting tonight. Unless we know anything else or find anything else, then we're going to take it in our hands," Peter said with authority.

"Do you think that's wise to do that?" Edmund asked, speaking for the first time since we've been in the study.

"We have no other choice. Unless we don't do anything and something does happen, then we won't be prepared for something," Peter replied.

"When do Caspian, Eustace and Jill come back?" Edmund asked.

"Within a few days. Hopefully they won't be delayed on their trip," Peter replied.

He nodded as he looked over at me. Edmund made his way over towards the couch and sat next to me, taking my hand in his. I wonder who they were.

"You did the right thing, Sloane," Edmund told me softly.

"Yeah, if you hadn't, who knew what would happen," Lucy said.

"While I agree with both of them; I think it's best if you and Lucy don't go anywhere for awhile until we know what step to take next," Peter said.

I was fine with his decision. It's not like I was going to go anywhere at this point.

Later that night, I decided to stay in my room while the boys were planning on some strategic moves in case something does happen while Lucy was talking to Mr. Tumnus. I looked over at my jacket which hung over the chair carelessly since I came here.

I took my jacket and was going to hang it in the closet when I heard a clang on the floor. I looked over and saw a small black device on the floor. I bent down and saw that it was my IPOD. I couldn't believe that I had it in my jacket this entire time.

I squealed with delight as I did a little dance. Thankfully, no one didn't hear me or see me dance. I mean I do dance, but I haven't danced in awhile so who knew. I looked it over to see if it was still working and it was since it still had the battery.

A thought came over me as I was scrolling through my songs. I wonder if Edmund would be interested in my IPOD. Wait a second; where did that come from?

I hardly know the guy. I'm only seventeen and I have no idea if he would be interested in anything about me. But would it matter?

I left my room and decided to go look for him. If I remember correctly (Oh the irony of that statement), he was going to be in another study. I climbed the next flight of stairs before I reached the door. I was going to knock but then the door pushed slightly opened. I walked in and saw Edmund hard at work writing something on a parchment.

"Um…"

"If you have something important to say, now would be the perfect time to say it," he said in a harsh tone. I was taken aback by the way he sounded. "Other than that, just leave."

"Gees, I'm sorry I thought you wanted company, boy was I wrong," I said.

He looked up at me in surprise but I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I heard him calling my name faintly but I just kept on walking. I reached the bottom of the stairs continued to walk when I heard running feet and someone stopping me in my tracks.

"Sloane, I'm sorry," Edmund said.

"You could've said you were busy, not acting like a jackass," I said.

"I know it's just with everything going on, Peter wanted me to write up any treaties just in case and it's been stressful," he said.

"But still, I just wanted to..."

"I know and I apologize," he said.

I just looked at him before I said anything else. "I did appreciate your apology and I'm sorry if I intruded, I should've knocked," I said.

"It's no problem, I guess we're just both at fault then," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I say, if my curiosity has gotten the best of me, what is that in your hand?" Edmund asked.

"Oh this," I said, holding up my IPOD. "It's my IPOD."

"What does it do?"

"Plays music," I replied. "This one however, can hold pictures, video, apps. It's something I'd had for awhile now. It does help since I put songs that I've heard and sometimes use for dance classes so I can practice my dancing."

"I didn't know you can dance," he said.

"I did back home for almost ten years," I said.

"Maybe one day I hope to see you dance," he said.

"I don't think so," I said, walking away from him.

"Why not?" he asked, as he caught up to me. Damn him and his speediness.

"I don't know. Maybe right now isn't the best time," I replied. "Maybe someday I will, but not right now."

He nodded. He had a thought before I was tugged at the wrist and was pulled into the direction we came from. I wanted to know where he was taking me but my answer soon came as soon as we set foot into his study again.

"So what are these treaties suppose to do?" I asked.

"Try and give peace between other countries," he replied. "We've been doing that for months but sometimes it's something that we have to do."

"Do the other countries have treaties as well?"

"They do and we try to compromise so it would be easier but sometimes things just don't work out," he said.

"Sorry about the tough questions. I've never really gotten into the whole politics thing," I said.

"No, it's alright," he said.

"I'll let you get back to work," I said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Okay and try not to worry. If something does happen, you'll be safe," he said.

"I know and I think I can take care of myself," I said, smirking.

After I left the study, I headed toward my room. When I got there, I was still reeling with the fact that we might be having problems with god knows who or what. I didn't know what would happen. I had no knowledge on how things work and I do want to know so that way I don't want to get in trouble.

I know at some point, I'm bound to make mistakes. We're all not perfect. That I know for a fact.

I let out a huge breath as I got ready for bed. I was closing the curtains and I wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or if I was actually seeing things but I thought I saw something lurking outside near the woods.

**A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update on time. Trust me I wanted to but I blame work, school and my friends for getting me to have a social live XD. But now here I sit, while I'm supposed to be studying for my psych test (first one of the semester) but I just had to get this out. **

**To those waiting on Falling into Narnia, I hope to update this week. I'm just having a difficult time with the chapter at the moment. **

**Also to those waiting on The King and the Surfer, that I hope to update too this week as well. **

**You know what to do! Thank you so much for your patience and support! They mean a lot. **

**Until then,  
>Spikeluver89<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Emily, and Rick.**

**Chapter 11**

**Sloane**

That was the fourth or fifth time that a pin literally poked the living crap out of me. I fought the urge to scream out in pain but I didn't want the seamstress to make the situation worse. I was used to buying clothes, not standing in one spot getting measured for a dress and having pins pricking you left and right.

"Alright milady, I got your measurements and alterations so I'll have the dress done hopefully before the ball," she said.

"Is it really necessary?" I asked.

"Of course, it's going to be a ball to remember from what everyone is saying," the seamstress said. I think her name was Gertrude. I wasn't so sure.

"I bet" I said. "I'll see you around I guess and no bright colors."

The seamstress then shooed me out of the room and I was left by myself in the hallway. I took out my IPOD out of my pouch I had strapped around on my outfit for the day. Hey, I needed to keep myself occupied in case something like this would happen.

I decided to head outside since it was nice out today. I breathed in the flower scents from the gardens as I was walking past them. While I was trying to focus on where I was going without running into something or someone, I was scrolling through my playlists that were on my IPOD to see if something were to trigger my memory.

I saw that all of my songs were still on there, thank god. My pictures and a few of my videos were on there as well. I saw a bench nearby and sat down while I plugged a headphone into my ear. My fingers flew as they touched the screen to some of the playlists I had.

My finger stopped short when I saw a playlist called 'Dance Showcase.' I stared at it quizzically before I pressed on it and I saw some songs on it that I didn't know I added.

Maybe I did and I forgot or I added them but never got to play them yet.

I looked up and I saw that it was someone coming towards me. It took me a second to realize that it was Lucy heading towards me.

"How did your dress fitting go?" she asked.

"You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I replied.

"I told you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah I just hope that I won't get some ridiculous color or anything like that," I said.

"You won't. I trust them since we've been here," Lucy said.

"I know it's just back at home, in my time I didn't have to worry about alterations and seamstresses like that. I would've gone to a store and picked out something," I said.

"You miss home, do you?"

"Yeah," I replied, sadly.

"Don't worry, hopefully you'll see them someday," she said.

"You think so?"

"I would hope so. Edmund told me you found that in your jacket yesterday," Lucy said.

"This?" I asked, holding up my IPOD. "Yeah, I thought this vanished when I came here. Boy was I wrong."

"What does it do?" she asked.

"This, my dear friend, can play music on here. It's like a record player but it's holds not only music but pictures, videos, app and that's pretty much it," I replied.

"That's neat," she said.

"Yep, once you get the hang of it of course," I said.

"Did you ever tell Edmund what's been going on with you?" she asked.

"Not really, I mean I don't want to bother him with this nonsense," I replied. "I will soon, but not now."

I just hope I would have the courage to do so.

Later on that evening, I retreated to my room after dinner while Lucy, Peter and Edmund were going to have an emergency council meeting after what happened in the woods.

I was sitting by the window with my IPOD on and my list on my lap. This situation was either going to get bad or worse. I just don't want either outcome to be so bad that I wouldn't even know what to do.

I settled in my spot on the chair as I got comfortable. The lyrics to the song were still playing as I decided to rest my eyes a bit. I know it's still early for bed but maybe if I have enough energy, I could scout in the library for some answers.

Maybe a little cat nap wouldn't hurt.

_Flashback_

"_Okay so we're in town, now what?" I asked. _

"_Whatever you want to do," Rick replied. _

"_I thought the whole you being the tour guide was that you were supposed to show me around here, not leave it up to me to decide where to go," I said jokingly. _

"_I know, but I do want to hear what you want to do once in awhile," he said. _

"_Hey, I do but it's nice to have someone else show me these places," I said. _

_We just walked into town and I could see that there were people walking around. There were some people just wearing regular clothes while there were some that were dressed up either going to a club or to a fancy dinner. Nightlife in London was different from home. _

_Rick and I walked a little bit further past the entrance way to the railroad station. At least we didn't have to walk anymore further if we were to catch a train ride back home. I was looking through the windows when I stopped in front of a store. _

"_I'm going to check out in here," I said as I was making my way inside. _

_The store looked pretty with its statues and chimes. I was surprised that a store like this was still open at night. I only saw a few lingering people inside but that were it. I looked around as I saw Rick standing outside talking on the cell phone with a weird look on his face. _

_I stumbled upon a snow globe. It had two figurines inside. One was a man and the other was a woman. It looked like they were dancing by themselves. I shook it lightly and saw the snow flying around them. I wonder how this was. Maybe I can treat myself to a little souvenir before I go home. I did get Mom and Dad something while I was here. _

"_May I help you dear?" someone asked. _

"_Oh no, I was just looking-"I said, turning around only to meet with a woman who had dark short brown hair. _

_End of flashback_

I sat up from my chair in shock. Do I remember that woman from the shop in the town?

No, it can't be. That's entirely impossible.

I saw outside that it was dark out. There was no way I could ask Lucy about the shopkeeper. I did felt that she was someone I wouldn't want to be around with. I wasn't sure.

I decided right then and there I didn't want to wait around for answers. I got up from my spot from the chair and I grabbed a lantern nearby as I quietly escaped my room. I jogged down the stairs until I reached the main entranceway.

How do I sneak out of here?

I leaned against the wall for a second when I felt it move, making me almost losing my balance. I saw that it was a dark hallway. I took a chance and I walked inside, closing the door behind. I ran down the hallway hoping that there could be an exit. I pushed the door open and I saw that it was the courtyard that led the road towards the town.

I know there was no going back at this point. I looked around to see if anyone was out there before I made a dash in the darkness and up the road. I saw that there were a few people walking around as I ran past them. I was probably getting weird looks but I didn't care.

I saw that the shop was still open. I did find it a little odd that it would be open at this time. The next thing I knew, I was already in the store.

Nothing was out of place or out of the ordinary. I scanned around before I walked over towards where the little statues and nick knacks were. I got nervous thinking maybe this is all a joke or something.

"Back again?"

I spun around and saw Daisy coming out from the back room. "You should be lucky that I don't close up the shop for another few minutes," she said.

"Do you happen to sell snow globes here?" I asked.

"Hmm, I might just let me see what I have," she replied.

When she left the room, I couldn't help but be anxious. If she had something that I saw in my dreams, then that meant I stopped at a store before I got here.

Will it make sense? Who even knows anymore?

"Well, this is our last snow globe that we have for now. I have to wait until the workers get back from the mines to have them in stock," she said.

I focused my attention back on Daisy but my mouth dropped as I saw the snow globe in her hands. I walked slowly towards her as I took it out of her hands. I saw that it was the same one as I saw in my flashback dream thingy.

"What is it?" I heard her ask me.

"I've seen this before," I breathed out as I met her eyes.

**A/n: I don't think Narnia may have snow globes in the series but let's just say that they do, got it? Okay good. **

**Oh where to begin! No I'm not dead (god forbid!) I've been without internet thanks to my router and I've dealt with a bad cold but I'm getting back to my old self and this chapter was hard to write. I thought I was close to giving up and write whatever which it partially worked. **

**You know what to do! Thanks so much for your long patience and support! They meant a lot to me and it makes me happy also. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, if I did I wouldn't be here now would I? However, I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick. **

**Chapter 12**

**Sloane**

"This can't be happening," I said to myself.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Daisy said.

"I've seen that before back home," I replied, taking a step back from her.

"Are you sure? Because I was told that this was only made once every few years," she said.

"Trust me, I've seen it before. How did you get a hold of this?" I asked.

"There are dwarves who make snow globes for when the winter season comes around and I just happen to see this one and they let me take it since I was going to put it in display here," she replied.

There was absolutely no way this was happening. I just stood there trying to process what she told me. It couldn't be _that _possible now, could it?

"Do you want to sit down? You look like you're going to faint," Daisy said.

"No, no I'm okay thank you," I replied.

She looked at me carefully but I think she didn't want to say anything else. I wasn't sure whether or not it would help but I think it did for now.

I'm sorry that I came here like this and what not. I thought that globe looked familiar here since I saw something like it back home," I apologized.

"No worries at all," she said. "Besides, it's not every night I get someone running into my store before closing time."

"I bet," I mumbled.

I looked out the window and saw that it was dark enough for me not to be out this late. To think that I'm seventeen and I have a curfew. I knew my curfew was different back home than here; but with something out there, I would understand why this is enforced for me and Lucy.

"I really, really have to get going," I said.

"Oh yeah I understand," she said. "I am psychic after all. But I must suggest leaving the back of my store so that way no guards wouldn't have to suspect you of anything. It's the only way out."

I was forever grateful when I thanked her and said goodbye as I jogged towards the back door and ran out of the store. I looked in both directions as I turned towards the left since that's the direction I used to get here. I ran behind the stores and silently thanked god that most of the stores were closed.

I ran through an alley that led me to the road. I saw only a few people out and about but I had to get back before I got caught. I ran up towards the castle and managed enough to get to the other side before they pulled up the bridge. I only saw a few guards but they knew it was me since they saw me come here with Lucy the day I arrived.

This was so weird and messed up I didn't know whether to laugh at the situation or not.

The guards were heading out on patrol as I came inside and luckily I didn't caught. I tip toed quietly inside and rushed upstairs. I kept an eye out in case I ran into Lucy, Peter or worse; Edmund. Now I don't know how his temper is when he's super pissed or angry but I really don't want to be in that wrath.

I got up to my room and climbed into bed after I kicked my boots off and I fell asleep.

"Did anything interesting happen last night?" Peter asked at breakfast the next morning.

"Nope, nothing that isn't out of the ordinary. Why, what did you hear?" I said.

"Nothing that would alarm you Sloane," Lucy said.

I calmed down a bit but I noticed Edmund eyeing me a bit too closely. I wonder if he knew something I didn't.

"Have there been any word on the response for the ball?" Edmund asked, still not breaking his stare off of me.

"There had been some responses saying that they are coming but I'm still waiting on a few more," Lucy replied.

"How many people do attend these things?" I asked.

"

"I was informed this morning that someone did sneak away from the castle last night," Peter said and I almost choked on my drink.

"Sorry it went down the wrong pipe," I said.

"It's alright but then what's weird was that the same person did come back also," he said. "Was it either you or Lucy that left?"

"No," Lucy replied, looking at me warily.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "It was me, I only went on the grounds because I needed air and it was only going to be awhile, I'm sorry if I scared any of you," I lied.

Peter only nodded as we got back to breakfast. Something was telling me that this was never going to end.

"Why would you lie to Peter?" Lucy asked me while we were out in the gardens.

"I'm sorry Luce; but I had to because I just had another flashback," I said.

"Really? What was it about?"

I explained to her what actually happened last night and how at this point I was close to telling them the truth but I did have fears of their reactions. I know that it's important for them to know in case I do ever go home but I'm not even sure what's the probability of that happening.

"Did you buy that snow globe?" she asked.

"No her store was closing, plus I didn't want to buy it just like that," I replied. "Although now you mentioned it…."

"Sloane," Lucy warned.

"I know I know I will say something for sure. It's just I can't believe that I may finally know what the hell happened that night and hopefully one step closer to finding out how I got here," I said.

I just hope that I was right.

After Lucy and I talked, we parted ways so I had decided to head inside. I was walking up the stairs when I felt some sort of presence around me. There was something that I couldn't shake off the feeling, but I continued my way towards the library.

When I got there, I was about to open the door when someone grabbed me from behind and I jumped. I spun around and saw Edmund standing in front of me.

"Could you at least give some warning before scaring the crap out of me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but Sloane, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Do you think it can wait? I just need to look up something…"

"Actually, it can't," he said.

I looked at him for a minute before I sighed a little. "Sure just lead the way," I said.

He took my hand and linked our fingers together as he led me down the hallway. I had a gut feeling on what this was about but I wasn't so sure. I didn't want him to know about this now anyways. Not with whatever is happening that's happening right now.

Did that made any sense?

I saw that we came across his room. He led me inside and closed the door. I couldn't tell what his expression was on his face. I wish I knew though.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Has something happened to you?"

"Not really no, why?"

"Why would you sneak out of the castle?" he asked.

Is that was this was about? "I thought I told you what happened this morning," I replied.

"I know but Sloane, I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"So, I did went out of the castle last night, big deal I don't know why you would care about what I do around here," I said.

"What makes you think I don't care what you do?"

"Come on Edmund, you hardly know me. Why all of a sudden you have an interest in me? Yeah, I'm from earth but in my time on earth though. I don't understand…"

"Sloane, I care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you. Also, I know you're hiding something and I can tell since you and Lucy are talking quietly with one another," he said as he took my hand and we sat down on the couch. "Please Sloane; tell me what's going on."

I looked into those dark brown eyes and I wanted to hug him and tell him nothing's wrong and that everything was fine. However, I would be lying to both of us if this was even close to the truth.

"Do you remember when I came here and I had no clue what happened or how I even got here?" I asked.

"Yes, has something happened?"

"I think there's more than what's happening," I said. "Edmund, I think I'm getting my memory back of what happened the day I got here."

**A/n: OMG I'm super sorry for being so late. I hate this semester and with work giving me a hard time and writers block, I felt like this was never ending. **

**I hope this chapter is the best I did now that Edmund knows Sloane's secret. How will he react? You would have to stick around to find out of course!**

**I'll try to update sooner. I don't know when but it'll be sooner. I promise things will get very interesting from here on out. **

**Leave a review! They make me happy and I'm glad and thankful for you guys for sticking around(even when I do update less and it takes forever :D)**

**So hopefully I'll see you then. If not, well then, you know. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Emily, and Rick. That is all.**

**Chapter 13**

**Sloane**

"How long has this been going on?" Edmund asked.

"For a few weeks," I replied.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Because I wasn't sure if this was the real deal. I thought that I was going crazy or something weird crap that was left over when I fell here. I didn't want to make it a bit deal if this proved nothing about what happened," I explained.

"And now that it is happening…." He said slowly.

"Then maybe I can find out how I got here and why I'm needed here," I said, finishing his sentence.

"I wish you told me," Edmund said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to make this a big deal enough as it is," I said.

"Sloane, this is a big deal. Although you should've told me and Peter what was going on besides Lucy knowing first; we would and will do anything to help," he said.

I sat there in shock and I couldn't find anything to say at first. I was surprised also that Edmund wasn't so super pissed at me. Well, we'll have to see about that second part.

"But don't worry I will tell Peter what's going on," I assured him. "It's not like I can keep it from you guys any longer."

"I suppose," he said.

"But…"

"But what?"

I sighed before I answered him. "I wonder if this means that I might have to go back home if this mystery gets straighten out."

"Well we don't know that for sure, I mean we don't know what Aslan has plan but it'll work out for a reason," he said.

"Probably. Wait, who's Aslan?" I asked.

"He's the high ruler of Narnia," he replied.

"I thought you guys were rulers," I said.

"Well we are but Aslan did help create Narnia," he explained.

I could only nod. I would have to look that up at some point. I leaned back on to the couch and stared ahead for awhile. "I have to tell Peter, don't I?" I asked.

"Afraid so love," Edmund replied. "Don't worry I'll deal with him if anything."

I could only hope so.

"So you're telling me that you're gaining your memory on how you got here?" Peter asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes," I said.

"And you're telling me now because…"

I gave him a look and he shut up right there. "It's because these flashbacks keep happening and they're trying to tell me something about the night I came here," I replied.

"And you think they are helping you?"

"I think so. I thought I was imagining things but they're so real," I said.

"I wish you would've told us sooner," Peter said. "But I'm glad that you are remembering what happened before you got here."

"Yeah I mean you should be happy but what if something very bad happened in your home?" Lucy asked.

"How can we possibly know that?" Edmund said. "If something did happen, don't you think we would've known also about what happened to Susan."

"Why do you keep bringing her up?"

"I'm sorry Pete, but if something happened then we would've known by now, won't we?"

I quietly slipped out of the room as the siblings talked. I think it was best for now until they calmed down a bit. I walked down the hallway and I decided to head to the upper level. I got upstairs and I saw that it was nothing out of the ordinary.

I walked down the hallway until I saw an empty room nearby. I walked towards it closely and saw that there wasn't any furniture in it. Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. I'd found my IPOD in my jacket which I didn't even know I had up until that point. I walked inside the room and of course it was bare empty but what did I expect? I was even surprised that it was empty.

The sun was streaking into the windows as I walked in further. I looked around and I couldn't believe that this room was the only room that didn't have anything in it.

I decided right then and there that this would be my secret hiding place. I feel content here more than anywhere else in the castle so far.

Later on that evening I was getting ready for bed when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over towards it slowly and opened it up a crack to see it was a guard holding a package.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but this came for you," he said.

"Oh well, thank you. Enjoy your evening," I said politely.

After he left, I closed the door with the package in hand as I made my way over towards the bed. It might be the dress for the ball but it couldn't be. I thought the dress wouldn't be done for awhile now. If it was the dress, then I'll be surprised myself when the day comes. I put the package away and got ready for bed and then I fell asleep as soon after.

_Dream Sequence_

_I looked around in my surroundings as I woke up. I saw that there was damage to the front of the car and there was pieces lying around us. I saw a bruise starting to form on my right arm. _

_What the hell happened? _

"_S-Sloane?" _

_I turned and saw Emily sitting in the driver seat in a daze. She looked worse than I do. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked her. _

"_I think so," she replied. "I'm a little more worried about you. Did we just hit something?" _

"_I don't know but let's get out of here and call for help," I said. _

_I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car. The car was overturned that's for sure. I saw that the bumper was smashed in and tire tracks streaking on the road up until where we hit something and then we overturned. _

_What the…_

_I crawled over and unbuckled Emily's seatbelt. I pulled her gently out of the car but what I saw next horrified me. She was covering in blood and she was hold on to her side tightly. My breathing became heavy as I saw the cuts and scrapes on my arms and legs. I noticed a bruised forming near my neck from the seatbelt being so tight. _

"_Em?" I whispered. "I'm calling for help, just hang in there okay?" _

_I didn't hear much except her coughing as I dialed 911. When I looked over at her, I could see her eyelids closing as I scurried over with my phone in hand; waiting for someone to pick up. I was doubled surprised that I got reception and someone picked up._

"_911, what's your emergency?" _

"_Hi, we-we've been in an accident. It's outside of town near the woods," I said. _

"_Do you know where your exact location?" _

"_I don't know, it's passed the deer crossing warning sign thingy," I replied. _

"_Okay someone will be out there to help you. Is anyone hurt?" _

"_I am and my sister she's-" I looked over and saw that she slumped over and didn't move. _

"_Emily? EMILY?"_

_End of Dream Sequence_

I shot up from the bed, panting as I was trying to catch my breath. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and my legs dragged me to the bathroom until I released some contents in the bowl nearby. After that was done, I leaned against the cupboard and sat there for a good awhile. I hugged the thin blanket around me as I tried to calm myself down.

I wanted to go back to bed, but I couldn't move. The accident was still playing in my mind whenever my eyes were closed. I wounded up back in my room and the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling trying to fall back asleep.

**A/n: I know I'm late but end of the semester craziness has been upon me and well, you know how that is. **

**I bet your wondering what the heck happened with The King and the Surfer. I haven't forgotten about the story I can assure you I'm just a little bit dry at the moment but I will get back to it once my mojo comes back to me. Hopefully this summer will give me some inspiration. **

**You know what to do! I'll try my best to update again but if I don't expect one after I'm done with finals; maybe before then who knows? Thank you once again for your patience and support!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 14**

**Sloane**

I felt like staying in bed all day. There wasn't anything important to do. Not after my nightmare last night I don't even want to face anybody.

That all changed when Lucy came in my room and wondered why I wasn't at breakfast. I sort of told her the truth but she didn't know about the accident or its aftermath. I don't think anyone should know yet. I know I'm horrible for keeping stuff in but it takes time to tell. The only person I've ever told was Rick.

I wonder where he is.

As I sat out in the abandoned room watching Peter and Edmund spar out in the courtyard, I couldn't help but notice how graceful Edmund was moving in the courtyard. I guess everybody wasn't kidding when he's known as the best swordsman in Narnia. He must've trained well.

I got up from my spot as I swung my arms around. I set my IPOD on a small table I found in a corner earlier as I scrolled through the songs. I twisted my hair up in a messy bun as my finger landed on a classical song. I remember learning how to dance to this back when I was in ballet when I was eight or nine. Let's say it wasn't my finest moment at the time.

The music started to play as I walked towards the center of the room. I made sure the door was left ajar before I did what I was going to do. I swung my arms around as I stretched out my body. I started to spin around on my tip toes as I pleated around in a circle. Then I leaned over and stretched out the right side of my body.

I got up from my spot and standing on my tip toes, I managed to slide my left leg down while stretching out my left side of the body. The music was helping me relax a bit but I was still confused about everything else. I straightened myself up and I walked over to turn off my IPOD when I heard the door open. I spun around and was surprised to see Mr. Tumnus standing in the doorway.

"So this is where you've been hiding," he said.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked.

"Kind of but not really," he replied. "The kings and queen seemed to think you're either in the library or still in your room."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'll probably let them know where I've been hiding but I like this room for some weird reason."

"Really, I would never think," he said.

"I know it sounds so strange but I like this room," I said. "Was the room anything before it got deserted?"

"Come to think of it, I don't believe this room has been occupied in years. I do remember it being the guest room but after what happened when the kings and queens left, it was left unattended ever since," he said.

"They left Narnia?" I asked, incredulously.

"Oh dear…"

"They never told me that. Why would they hide something like that?"

"Maybe they do mean to tell you but they probably have so much going on right now that they must've forgotten," he said.

Forgotten or just didn't want to mention it. I decided to let it go for now. Maybe one day they'll tell me and hopefully by then, I'll be able to tell my story.

"I guess," I said.

"There you two are," Lucy said coming in. "Sloane I need you in the grand hall to help the boys with their dancing lessons."

"Luce do you think that's wise and I thought they know how to dance," I said.

"Well you know how they are," she said.

I laughed a little as I followed the two of them out of the room.

This should be interesting.

"One two three, no Peter you're doing it all wrong," Lucy said.

"How am I doing it wrong?" he asked.

"Your footing is off," she replied.

"Well you have to remember Luce it's been years since we've had a ball," he said.

"You don't think I know that?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes as I continued to watch them dance and bicker playfully at one another. It did bring back memories of when Emily and I used to bicker like that. Minus the ballroom dancing part but I guess it's what siblings do.

"I'm guessing you're not used to this?" Edmund asked me.

"No I am. I used to fight with my sister also," I replied.

"Was it over something or nothing?"

"Most of the time it'll be the little things like if I stole her lipstick or something seeing that she's older than me by like two years or if she took a movie of mine and forgot to bring it back. It's nothing to big of a deal," I said.

"I see," he said.

"What's bothering you?" I asked. "I'm a good listener."

"I know you are," Edmund said with a small smile. "I remember back when all four of us would talk about Narnia, but when Susan went to America and Peter went off to university, everything changed. I think it's when before the three of us came back here, Susan stopped believing in Narnia."

"But how can she stopped believing in something that she's been here already?" I asked.

"She preferred more grown up stuff," he said a bit bitterly.

"Sorry," I said.

"No don't be," he said.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but Sloane, would you mind helping out here?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," I replied. I gave Edmund an apologetic look but he understood as I got up from my spot.

"I want to see how you ballroom dance," she said.

"Do I dance with anyone or just show off some dance skills?"

"Just show us," she replied.

This should be interesting.

Lucy went over to stand by Peter as he and Edmund stared at me. I got a little nervous seeing as it's been awhile since I danced in front of anybody. I may not know ballroom, but I do know how to dance. I positioned myself as I got ready to start the dance. I closed my eyes, not sure why I did; as I started to move around the floor. For some reason, I started to imagine how the ball would be like and I was dancing with Edmund of all people.

Seriously, where was this coming from?

I stopped and I opened my eyes to see three pairs of shocked eyes staring back at me.

"Was it something I did?" I asked nervously.

"No, no it's not that," Peter said.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Edmund asked in awe, I think.

"When I was nine," I replied. "I only learned ballet and contemporary and a bit of jazz but never ballroom."

"See I told you she's a good dancer," Lucy said.

"Yeah but I would like to see her dance someday maybe perform at a dinner party of some sort," Edmund said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Why, what's the matter?" Peter asked.

"I don't know I think it's too soon for me to dance in public. It's bad enough I'm going to be ballroom dancing in a room full of people no offense Lucy," I said.

"None at all," she said.

"But why are you not going to dance in public?" Edmund asked.

"Because the day my sister died from that car accident, I gave up dancing," I replied.

My hand flew to my mouth. Why did I say that? I couldn't believe I said that.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I ran past the shocked looked of the kings and queen.

I just needed to be alone.

**A/n: I know I'm super late but a lot has happened the past few weeks and here I am. I tried my best with this chapter. **

**I'll start working on the king and the surfer again. You don't know how bad I feel neglecting that story. I've had writer's block but I think I know where I'll be going with that story. I just hope it works. **

**I'll try to update next week; seeing as my cousin's bridal brunch shower whatever it's called is on Sunday and then my birthday next week. I'm turning 23! God, I'm getting old!**

**Anyways, review! Any questions or concern I'll be more than happy to answer them. I'll try my best not to reveal spoilers, if I have any. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Emily, and Rick.**

**Chapter 15**

**Sloane**

People deal with grief in many different ways. Some talk about it and some don't. In my case, I'm the one that gave up something that I'd love doing since I was nine and never looked back.

I sat alone in the back of the library as I cried to myself softly. I guess people wanted to leave me alone as soon as I came in like a crying mess. I don't know why I blabbed about Emily's death. I haven't mentioned it since the day it happened. Only Rick knew of my situation and my parents. They tried to understand but I knew deep down it wasn't going to happen.

I heard the door bang open and two pairs of feet walking rather quickly.

"Edmund must you have to make so much noise?" I heard Lucy's voice.

"I know Sloane's in here," he said.

Crap, why now?

"I bet she is and perhaps maybe she needs some space," she assured him.

"I just want her to let us know what happened. I get that she's having a hard time remembering how she got here and what happened but I do want to know what happened to her and her sister but she keeps shutting us out," I heard him say in frustration.

"Ed, maybe she's doing that because she's trying to understand why it happened," Lucy said. "Just give her some space for now and she will tell us."

I heard silence for awhile before I heard Edmund sigh. "Alright I suppose. But there's something about her," he said.

"Are you liking her more as a friend?" Lucy inquired. This had my ears perked up.

"What? Why would you say something like that?"

As much as I wanted to hear more of the conversation, I needed to get out of here. I peeked out of the shelves and saw the two of them talking. I looked in front of me as I slid to the other side and the wall opened up to another secret hallway. I took the advantage and went in the hallway; closing the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway and saw a flight of stairs. I went upstairs and into a room which turns out to be my secret hidden room. I was glad that I found this room otherwise I wouldn't know what to do. I saw that it was slowly getting dark outside. That means dinner would be soon and I didn't know whether or not I should go down for it. I mean, I was hungry but I wasn't sure if wanted to face them yet.

I know I have to face the music about things but it needs time to deal and time to accept what happens. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that just yet.

Dinner was a quiet one. There were small talk but it was just quiet. I had to sit next to Edmund, which to this point I don't know why; but I couldn't even look at him. Maybe it was because of my outburst or something else.

After dinner was over, I made my way back upstairs. I had a hunch that I was being followed but I didn't want to be so sure. Maybe it was a guard or something but I know for a fact I was being followed. I went into my room and changed into a pair of pants and a loose shirt before I headed back upstairs into my secret room.

I walked over and set my IPOD on the table as I scrolled through a playlist. I put on the song and then just sat in the middle of the floor. I leaned over towards the right and I lifted my arm and I swung my body over and was in a crouching position. Then I got up and pointed my left toe before I did a few leaps and spun around.

I continued to make up the routine as the music went along. I did a few spins, dance moves and some ballet stuff as I danced. I felt like it was the old me dancing. I never gave up the interest of it but picking it back up again was probably going to be a bit of a challenge.

The music stopped and I ended my routine with my right leg extended out and I was looking down at the ground with my hands up in the air. I heard clapping and I spun around to see that it was Edmund standing by the door.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked, turning off my IPOD.

"I heard the music," he replied.

"Oh," I said awkwardly.

"Also I did want to see you to apologize," he said.

"Apologize for what?" I asked.

"About what I said earlier. Sloane, I had no idea about what happened to your sister," he said.

"Ed, it's not your fault or anyone else's. You guys didn't know about that and I chose not to say anything," I said.

"But why?"

"It's not easy. I mean; sure it's been months since it happened but I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it," I admitted.

"There's no rush," he said. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

"Thanks," I said, gratefully.

"Which makes me wonder though; why are you up here?" he asked.

"I like this room. I'm surprised this hasn't been redecorated or something like that," I replied. "I like it up here."

"Maybe someday this will get decorated," he said.

"Why hasn't it been done?"

"I don't know but I think it's because we were on the road to getting most of the rooms done as soon as we got here but then everything got crazy," he said.

"I see," I said.

As I wish I would've loved to stay up here and talk to Edmund, I saw that it was getting late outside and my tiredness didn't go unnoticed. I wish they would've had clocks or something here.

"Come on, let me walk you to your room," Edmund offered.

I didn't bother arguing about it for two reasons. One I felt exhausted and two I knew in the end, Edmund would win this argument so I just let him walk me to my room. It was a quiet one but this time, it was comfortable silence.

When we got to my room, I started to open the door but I felt Edmund's hand on my wrist. I looked up at him confusingly at his expression.

"I hope that when the ball comes you'll save me a dance," he said.

"I might dance, I'm not sure," I said.

"You don't know?"

"No I don't I mean, I might but we'll see," I replied.

Why was I acting like a major dork around him? That's hardly me at all.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yep night," I said.

"Good night Sloane," he said.

What shocked me next was he took my hand and pressed his lips to it. He gave me one last smile and then he headed down the hallway. I looked at my hand and his retreating form before I headed inside. I went towards my bed and collapsed on it.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Edmund was never this formal with me. Wait, was he trying to flirt with me? I know I know I ruled it out way back but I couldn't help it. I've never felt this feeling inside of me before.

Not when I was in middle school and high school. Even when I was in dance class I've never felt something like this before. This was crazy I didn't even know what to do with myself.

Could I be possibly falling in love with Edmund?

If that was the case scenario, why would he like someone like me?

I didn't even know the answers then and I wasn't so sure about knowing those answers now.

**A/n: I know I know I'm super sorry. I've had a head two weeks ago and now I'm better. (Seriously who gets sick in June?)**

**Next chapter is the ball. Things will happen. What kind of things, well just got to stick around and find out. You're not getting anything out of me. **

**Leave a review on your way out! I can't believe that I still get them even if I do take forever. I'll try to update soon. Thank you guys once again for your patience and support! **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick. **

**Chapter 16**

**Sloane**

Prom was the big deal back home. It was a big celebration of finishing high school. It was like a next step towards your wedding day. A ball however, that's prom times two only with fancier clothes.

And I was somewhat dreading it.

When I opened up the package I'd got the other day, it turned out it was my dress. It was a dark fuchsia and white with a sliver belt along the hips. The sleeves went down a little past the elbows but it was still nice.

The ball didn't start until the early evening and while final preparations are in order, I was in the bathroom sitting in a bath in the meantime. I washed myself up until I decided to shut my eyes for a bit.

_Flashback _

_I looked down at the clock nearby and saw that it was nearing midnight. It was only 11:35 so Rick and I decided to stop by a bar quick before heading back to the train station. _

"_I do have to admit," I said after I sipped on my drink. "That tonight was the first time I was fine in awhile." _

"_Good to hear," he said, lifting his drink up before he drank his beer. _

"_I just can't believe I leave in a few days," I said. _

"_You know that I'm coming home in a few weeks," Rick said. _

"_Will that be after you proposed?" I asked. _

"_Hopefully, I mean I do hope that Leah will say yes. We've been dating for almost three years and I got the blessing from her folks so I just need to plan the proposal and hopes that she'll say yes," he said. _

"_I'm just asking this only as a friend but; are you ready for this big step?" I asked cautiously._

_He looked at me for awhile. I didn't think he needed this time to think it over. "I've thought about it for a long time and I think it's the right time to do it," he replied. _

_I relaxed when he answered. Deep down, I wasn't sure if he was thinking thoroughly about his plans to propose, but I know that he was the responsible one of the group and thinks before going into action on anything. _

"_You know who else would be happy?" I asked. _

"_Emily," he replied. _

"_Yeah, I think she would. I mean you were basically our brother we never had," I said. _

_He raised a glass up in the air as I do the same thing. "For Emily," he said. _

"_Yep to Emily," I said as our glasses clanked against one another. _

_I finished mine up and leaving some money, needing to use the bathroom before we headed back to the train station. I saw on my watch that it was near one and though I wasn't going to be leaving for a few days; I do want to get some rest. _

_As I was leaving the bathroom, I felt a chill going through my body. I had my jacket on though but I still felt that feeling. I stood in the small hallway as I looked around but I didn't know what happened. All I could focus on was the weird energy change. _

_Where was this coming from and why did I have a feeling that this wasn't going to have a good outcome?_

_End of flashback_

My head snapped up as I heard knocking on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lucy are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, sorry I must've spaced out," I replied. "Give me a second, I'll be out."

I got out of the tub and dried myself quickly. I threw on a robe nearby as I towel dried my hair and I left it on the chair. I opened up the door and I saw Lucy was already dressed up. She was in a light blue ball gown that had the long sleeves which fanned out at the ends and her hair was curled in a half ponytail style.

"You're dressed already? I thought the ball didn't start hours from now," I said.

"Sloane, we only have a few hours until we have to be down there," she said.

"Holy crap," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine that's why I'm here to help," she said.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I sat down by the vanity. Lucy picked up a hairbrush nearby and then she started to brush my hair. The next thing I knew, I was having my hair pinned up in a fancy up do with a few strands of my hair let down. I did have my side bangs over to the left as she was finishing up my hair.

I slipped on my underwear and my own bra along with a slip and then my dress. It took awhile for the dress to be tired up until I was compeltley done. I looked at myself in the mirror and to say that I was in shock, is well; shocking.

"Holy crap that's so not me," I said.

"You look pretty, but I'll imagine Edmund not taking his eyes off of you," she said.

I scoffed a little. "Me and Edmund? I don't think so," I said.

"You'd be surprised," she said. "Come on now, we're going to be late."

"Actually, go on without me I'll be down in a few I promise," I assured her.

"Okay just don't take too long," she said as she left.

After she left, I took one long last look at the mirror. This girl was so different from the one that came in looking like she took a trip to hell and it wasn't so pretty. I breathed a sigh as I stood there before I turned away from the mirror and left the room.

_Remember Sloane; don't make an ass out of yourself. Try not to get yourself drunk and don't fall if you decide to dance. Lord knows how that will turn out, _I thought to myself.

I closed my bedroom door and headed towards the grand hall. I was calming myself down as I got closer to the hall. My nerves felt like they were going into overdrive. I took a few calming breaths as I got towards the door.

Here goes nothing.

I stepped into the hall and I was in awe. The room was nicely decorated with a fall color theme to it and there were tables and chairs lined up along with the food and the drinks. There was a big space in the middle of the room and people were already dancing to the music.

I walked in and I saw different types of creatures and people as well; dressed up in fancy clothes. I looked around at first to see if Peter, Lucy and Edmund were around. I saw Peter and Lucy over by one of the tables talking to two other people. They looked up and waved towards me. Peter was wearing a red tunic like shirt with dark brown pants and his crown was on. I saw that his sword was on the side in a sheath.

I was confused considering that Edmund should be here also. Maybe he was either talking to people, dancing or eating. I wasn't too sure.

I started to head towards Lucy and Peter when Lucy saw something behind because she was giving someone a knowing glance. I gave her a weird look before I turned around.

"Finally another familiar face," Edmund said with a smile.

I looked at him as I took in his appearance. He was wearing his silver crown, a dark forest green tunic with white pants and black boots. His sword was tied on to his belt like Peter's as well.

And I have to say he looked damn good.

Hot, even. No wait; sexy. Yep, that's right.

He looked hot, good, handsome and sexy.

"You look nice," I said.

_Nice, really? Why even go there? No wait. That's a good thing. Imagine you having a word vomit episode. That would not end well. _

"Thanks but I may say that you looked amazingly beautiful tonight," he said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it lightly.

Oh holy crap, I think I died.

"Yeah I mean this is a nice turnout I'll admit that," I said.

Great, why did I sound so awkward?

He laughed lightly before he turned his attention towards me.

"Care to dance?" he asked, bowing in front of me.

"Sure as you wish," I said.

Edmund grinned at me as we headed towards the dance floor. I can talk to other people later. I have a hunch that Lucy would want details about this.

"Oh Sloane?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I won't let you fall," he said.

"I hope not," I said with a small smile.

I really hope that I wouldn't fall.

**A/n: Well, here you go. It's something right?**

**I do apologize profusely about not updating sooner. Things have been hectic the past few weeks and I'm getting over with my cousin's wedding this past Sunday which I did experience my first hangover the next day. **

**I hope to update more before school starts. I'm not sure how long this story will be but we'll see when the time comes for this to be complete. But that's a long way off so no worries about that. **

**Their dance is the next chapter, drama will happen, some romance and action. Plus Sloane's memory will come back but in a way that no one expects. **

**Leave a review! I know I don't deserve them for not updating in a long time but they still make me happy. You guys rock and I thank you for your patience and support. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia; I only own Emily, Sloane and Rick. **

**Chapter 17**

**Sloane**

My nerves started to die down once we reached the dance floor. Edmund pulled me near the middle and wrapped right arm around my waist and held on to my right hand with his left hand. Our bodies were close, but not too close.

"I'm not going to let you fall," Edmund said.

"I know you won't," I said.

"Then why are you gripping on me for dear life then?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I loosened my grip on his hand as I felt my face growing warm. I just wanted to get this dance done and over with. The dancing part not the spending time with Edmund.

I bit my lower lip as we started to dance. The music changed awhile ago but I didn't even notice until now. I was focusing on where I'm going and Edmund.

Whoa, where did the last part came from?

"See, I told you," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as he twirled me around. "I'll admit though, you are a good dancer."

"So you admit it now?" he asked, with a sly grin.

"Don't push it Pevenise," I mumbled.

He twirled me around a few times and I looked around and some people were watching while the others were meddling with each other. I looked over my shoulder and saw Lucy and Peter giving up knowing glances as if they knew something.

The music died down after that and Edmund and I pulled away from one another.

"I'll admit, I didn't fall on my face," I said as we made our way off the dance floor.

"I'm glad that it didn't lead to that result," he said.

I lightly swatted his arm as the music changed again. I decided to grab something to drink before I met up with the others. As I grabbed a goblet of wine, I looked out into the dance floor and couldn't help but remember the dance class days. It was a second home to me and I can imagine how these dances were taught and thought of.

I sighed a little before making my way towards the balcony. The breeze was cool but it wasn't too cool, if that made any sense. Anyway, I leaned over the railing and looked up in the sky. The stars were out that's for sure. I could imagine how the sky was like back home.

I wonder if the dance studio was doing okay. It was my sanctuary back home to get away from everything. Hell, my sister knew and my parents didn't. Maybe that's why she found out two days prior to the accident.

_Flashback_

"_Hey little sis," Emily's voice rang out in the studio. I was sitting on the floor going over a couple of movies I was trying to incorporate in my routine. _

"_Hi, you're still here?" I asked. _

"_I just got here awhile ago," she replied. _

_I looked over at the clock and it was near 6:14 and dance class ended almost an hour ago. _

"_Sorry I lost track of time," I said. _

"_Meh, no worries," she said. "You think you got it pat down?"_

"_Hopefully, I mean I'm trying to get it right but I keep changing the moves like every two seconds. Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to mess up?" I asked worriedly. _

"_You won't mess up," Emily said. _

"_And how would you know?" _

"_Because I see how hard you work your ass off and any idiot who doesn't think that should be bitch slapped," she replied. _

_Leave it to her to be a smart ass at the end of her heartfelt speech but I got to admit she's right. Maybe I was getting a little overboard on the routine but I do want it to be right. _

"_I guess you're right," I said. _

"_See? Let's go to Starbucks for awhile. Besides I don't think Mom and Dad wouldn't be too thrilled if you overworked your body," she said. _

"_They noticed?" _

"_No, just me. Besides it would be way worse," she replied. _

"_I bet how that reaction would turn out," I mumbled as my sister laughed when we left the studio. _

_End of flashback_

Looking back on that day now, I wish it would've been like that the day of the accident. But it wasn't and I wish I could take back that fateful day but I knew that it would never happen. I got up from my spot and headed back inside. I managed to compose myself since I felt that I was going to tear up before.

I snuck back inside and thankfully no one didn't notice.

"There you are," Lucy said.

I spoke too soon.

"I was just getting some air," I said.

"I see that oh you have to meet Caspian he just came back," she said, dragging me by the hand.

"Came back from where?" I asked.

I didn't get much of an answer as we pushed past through the crowds. We finally reached up to the thrones where Peter and Edmund were standing along with another man. He looked like he was in his early twenties with dark hair pushed back and he was wearing a dark maroon tunic with black pants and boots.

"Ah so this must be the girl Edmund's been talking about," he said.

"Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Edmund who felt like he getting a flush on his face. "I'm Sloane by the way."

"King Caspian," he said, shaking my hand and then kissing the back of it.

"I didn't know you were king also," I said.

"We told you remember?" Peter asked. Lucy elbowed him and he looked a bit ashamed at what he said.

"I probably forgot anyways," I replied.

"Is there something I missed?" Caspian asked.

"No, nothing to worry about," Lucy replied quickly.

Awhile after the five of us chatted, Lucy and Edmund shared a dance while Peter was talking to another girl not far from us.

"Did you come back from your trip?" I asked.

"Yeah I did a few hours ago but my wife and I wanted to rest before we came down here," he said.

"I didn't know you were married," I said.

"Yes she is around here somewhere probably," he said. "You seemed like you don't know much around here, no offense or anything."

"No it's okay. I came here awhile back and I don't remember how I even got here," I admitted.

"Do Peter, Edmund and Lucy know?"

"Yep Lucy was the one who actually found me in the woods near the river," I said.

"Are you trying to remember?"

"So far it's bits and pieces like I was doing things before the thing that happened to me that made me get here," I replied.

"At least you came to this part of Narnia after what happened before," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. This got me interested. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm sure the guys and Lucy told you that this is the real Narnia since they were brought here when Narnia was ending," Caspian said. He turned to look at me and he looked a little confused. "They never told you that?"

"No," I said, unsurely. This was news to me.

I looked out on to the floor and saw the siblings. I couldn't believe that they would hide something like this. Why would they? Did they think that I wouldn't handle it with my situation? Sure I may have lost my memory on how I got here but I wasn't born an idiot.

I told them I was turning in early and headed towards my room. After I got changed, I lied on my bed letting my mind swarm. I didn't get as to why they never told me. Maybe they have their reasons but I wasn't sure what they were. I was going to find out on my own then since they never bother to tell me and I hope I find what I'm looking for.

I just don't want to assume the worse before it begins. And who knows how long that's going to last.

**A/n: How's that for a twist, huh?**

**Okay I know you guys are wondering where the hell I've been the past weeks? School started and this class is tougher than I thought so I'm a little stressed about it but I'm making the best of the situation as I can. **

**Next chapter will be in Edmund's POV. I know shocker and Sloane is going to come at a crossroad in her journey. I might put more characters from the Last Battle I'm not sure yet so we'll see!**

**Leave a review if you want. I know I feel like I don't deserve them from the time I've spent away with my stories but they do make me happy and keep me going and I thank you guys for your long patience and support with this story.**

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Narnia. I only own Rick, Emily and Sloane.**

**Chapter 18**

**Edmund POV**

"Morning Edmund," Lucy said chirpily as she entered the dining hall.

"Morning Luce," I mumbled. How can she honestly have this much energy after the ball last night?

"Do you know where Peter, Caspian and Sloane are?" I asked.

"Probably asleep or getting up," she replied.

"Do you think Sloane had a good time?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," she said. "Maybe you can ask her that if you're not too scared of talking about it since you've been drooling over her."

"I do not," I argued.

"Oh come on Edmund, you sometimes get distracted by thinking about her I can tell from the looks on your face," she said.

I'll admit, I do sometimes think about Sloane. I can't imagine not coming to Narnia and not remembering how I got here. I may not know what she's going through but I do want to be there for her as much as I can be.

I looked up and saw Caspian, Lillandil, and Peter walking inside. What I noticed was Sloane missing.

"Where's Sloane?" I asked.

"Well good morning to you too Ed," Peter replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," I grumbled.

"See I told you he likes her," Lucy said.

"I do not!" I protested.

"Ed, it's perfectly normal," Peter said. "And as for Sloane, she told me this morning that she wouldn't be joining us this morning."

"Is she alright?" Lucy asked.

"She's fine she just wanted to be alone," he said.

"Maybe I'll see her later on in the day," I suggested. Peter gave Caspian and Lil a look.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Peter took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Sloane told me she was going to be doing some things alone," he said.

"Meaning…"

"It means that she needed to get something done alone without us," he said.

"Why would she do something like that?" I asked.

"Maybe she would want to figure out more about what happened to her," Lucy said. "It's nothing to worry about considering that she's been trying to remember."

"I suppose you're right," Peter said.

We continue to eat while we made small talk. I couldn't help but worry about Sloane. Was it odd that she wanted to be alone today? Yes. Did I do something that offended her anyway? Not that I could think of. I know that she wanted to remember what happened but I didn't think that she would want to do it alone. There is something else going on and I do want to know what it is.

But for now, I decided that I'll leave Sloane alone for now. Maybe I could check up on her later and hopefully around dinner.

Peter let out a frustrated sigh as we were in his study. We got word that there wasn't anything outside the castle but for safety measures; we're having the guards around the perimeter.

"I just don't understand," he said.

"Maybe Aslan has a plan in store for us. You know how he works," I said.

"I know it's just how are we going to go about this when we don't even know what's happening?"

"I don't know," I said, helplessly.

"You know she's fine," Peter said.

"Who?"

"Oh don't act dumb," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I know you're thinking about Sloane and she's fine doing whatever she's doing right now."

"I know but I can't help it," I said.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her," he stated.

"I have not."

"It's perfectly normal for you to feel that way for a girl; especially Sloane," Peter said.

"I don't even know if I want to have this talk with you," I said, trying to focus on the parchment in front of me.

"Ed, you're my brother and I don't want anything to happen to you," he said.

"Are you saying that she's dangerous?" I snapped.

"No it's not like that," he said, trying to explain. "All I'm saying is that whatever you have for Sloane I'm happy for you and I just want you to be careful. She doesn't even know what happened to us and how we even came back here."

He did have a point there. Did we intentionally hide our story on how we back to Narnia from Sloane? I didn't think so and I know Luce and Peter didn't think that way. But with everything happening, I never really had the chance to tell her.

I do hope however that she tell more of her story to us as well.

It wasn't until dinner came that Sloane decided to come down. I saw that she was in an old tunic shirt with pants and boots. Her hair was set up in a messy bun but I still find her beautiful even if I didn't want to admit to the others.

"We've missed you," Lucy said.

"Yeah sorry about that," Sloane said. "I just needed to clear my head and what not."

"Have you been remembering anything?" I asked.

"No nothing," she replied as she served herself.

I looked over at Lucy and Peter before we turned our attention to Sloane before she looked up at us.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just…" Lucy said, trailing off before she looked over at me and Peter.

"You've been MIA almost all day and we've barely saw you," Peter said.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine," she said.

I could tell she was lying by the way she sounded. She looked at us weirdly before she put down the fork and knife and put her elbows on the table and looked at us.

"Seriously I'm fine I can't take a breather on my own to figure things out," she said.

"No need to fret, we're just concerned," I assured her.

"Well like I said before, I don't need you guys to worry I'm fine there things that I need to figure things about what happened, how I got here and why and no I haven't figured it out thank you for asking," she said.

It got quiet after that. Once in awhile I would look up and sometimes she would be either playing with her food or eating it. Whenever I wasn't looking, I could feel her eyes on me and they felt a little guarded too.

She finished her dinner and excused herself. It wasn't until she stopped short and looked at us was when she said something that I wasn't expecting.

"Were you guys ever going to tell me?" she asked.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"About how you got here again," she replied.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Look I get that you were here before and I understand but I don't understand is why you didn't say anything," she said. "Were you trying to hide it?"

"Hide what?"

"That we're in the actual world of Narnia and not the one that it was back before you came here," she said.

The three of us sat in shock. How on earth could she have known?

"I don't get why you would hide that?" she said.

We didn't say anything. What is there to say?

"I guess I got my answer," she replied. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

With that said, she turned and left the dining hall.

**A/n: Well, what a twist!**

**Okay I hate to be the bearer of bad news (which I need to stop doing so), but I might not update for awhile mainly because I'm getting Hurricane Sandy. I know a hurricane in October and it's before Halloween! Crazy, isn't it? **

**I do hope to update again so my other stories are going to be on a mini vacation until I come back providing I don't go without power for a week. Who knows with this storm in the direction its going. **

**In the meantime, you know what to do. I do appreciate the long patience and support I get. I thank you guys and though I don't reply to reviews a lot, I do read them!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, I wouldn't be sitting here working at my crappy job and dealing with school. But that's not my life. I do however own Sloane, Emily, and Rick.**

**Chapter 19**

**Sloane**

As soon as I got to my room, I grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. Okay I'm done.

I didn't know why I reacted that way downstairs. I couldn't understand why they would try to hide the fact that this was the actual Narnia.

Was I mad at them? Not really. Was I hurt? A little bit. Was I confused? Hell yeah.

I just didn't get it. There was two Narnias but this one actually existed. I tried to research the old Narnia but I couldn't find anything which was strange and hard to believe. Maybe I was looking in the wrong place and it was right under my nose but I can't see it.

I didn't mean to lash out at them. I knew this was too much to handle. I need to get some air or something. I grabbed my jacket nearby and closed my door. I looked around in the hallway before I headed down the hall and outside. The sun was starting to set and the cool air came in. Fall's coming and I don't know much of the weather here, but I guess it was best bet that I was smart enough to wear something over my outfit.

The only sounds were my footsteps walking along the grass since there wasn't anyone out except the guards but they were either taking their positions or walking around just to make sure nothing happens as far as I know. I continued my walk until I got to the stables, another place of sanctuary I call for myself.

I walked in quietly as some of the horses were either eating or resting from today's events. I walked towards the back of the stable and into the empty room that I was once in when I first came here. I sat down against the wall and curled up my legs to my chest.

A lot was running through my mind. I didn't even know where to begin with this. There were times back home that I would want to just stay out with my friends and there were other times I just wanted to be home after the accident.

Well, the irrational side or rational side wanted to go back home.

But if I do go back home, how can I go back? I can't go back the way I came. Unless somehow by miracle it could happen but I know without a doubt it won't.

I sighed heavily as I leaned back against the wall. I didn't know what to do and I wasn't sure who to turn to at this point.

I somehow made it to bed without being unnoticed until the next morning. I requested my breakfast to be brought up but I didn't want to make it a big deal over it. I was munching on a piece of bacon when the door knocked. I told whoever it was to come in. Maybe at that point I should've asked who it was because Lucy entered the room.

"Hi," I said in a surprised tone.

"Morning Sloane how are you feeling?" she asked. She didn't look mad I don't think she's the mad type unless something really pisses her off but I don't know so I can't judge.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I blurted out.

"You are?"

"Yes," I said a bit too shamefully. "I didn't mean to lash out like that. You guys didn't deserve it."

"It's okay Sloane," she said, sitting next to me on the bed. "We weren't mad; we were just concerned about how you acted. It was so unlike you. Edmund on the other hand…"

"What about him?"

"He thought that he did something to you," she said. "He was deeply concerned about how you were acting. Was there something that you're hiding?"

"There is but I'm afraid to say," I said.

"How come?"

"Well…"

How can I explain what happened to me and my sister before I came to London to visit Rick and then showed up here? This was the first time ever that I'm telling a complete stranger who I'm slowly starting to know more.

"Let's just say that there was an accident involving me and my sister which pretty left me scarred," I replied.

"Oh Sloane…"

"It's okay," I said, waving my hand. "I'm slowly starting to learn how to accept it."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has it been since…?"

"It was about six months since the accident," I replied.

"Oh dear."

I smiled sadly as I finished getting ready. I walked with Lucy down the hall so we can meet up with the boys and Lil. But I had a feeling something wasn't right. I wasn't sure but I didn't like it.

As we got closer to the study, we could hear shouting going on. Lucy cautiously pushed the door open and it was Peter and Caspian facing each other off and Edmund trying to calm the situation down. Whatever the situation is.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Language..." Lucy mumbled.

"Why don't you ask Caspian he's good at tell people everything," Peter snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

Caspian looked over at me and Lucy sadly. "Peter and Edmund found out what I told you at the ball," he said to me.

"You told them?" I asked incredulously.

"Why would he tell you?" Edmund asked.

"Look if you want my side of the story," I said, narrowing my eyes at the brothers. "Yes Caspian told me the story. Would it be nice if I was told sooner? Yes but if you think that I going to make it a big deal I'm not. It's not his fault or mine or yours."

"But…"

"But there's no buts about it," I said. I almost started to laugh at my own sentence but stopped since knowing them, they wouldn't have a clue on what that was about.

"We are sorry Sloane," Edmund said.

"No worries," I said. "Was there something going on before this whole issue?"

"Unfortunely we've have grave new that we just found out," Peter said.

"What is it?"Lucy asked.

"Sometime during the night and early this morning," he replied.

"So there is something out there, isn't it?" I said.

"Most likely. We got guards searching the woods so until we know what we're looking for that's forbidden to go in alone," Peter said. "We also need to train harder in case we need to go to battle."

"How can we wind up more soldiers if they're going to be patrolling the area?" Caspian asked.

"I'll train with you guys," I said.

"You will?" Peter and Caspian asked.

"Really?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Sure I don't see why not. I can work hard and I just want to help out," I replied.

"Absolutely not," Edmund said.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

"You're not going out there to fight and you're most certainly not training either," he said a bit coldly towards me.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. "I'm not going to sit back here and do nothing."

"You can and you will. I'm telling you now you won't be fighting," he said.

"And who are you to say that I can't help you guys out?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and my voice being stiff as ever.

"I am."

"Well, news flash Edmund I'm helping you guys out whether you like it or not. I don't care that if you're going to stop me I'm refusing to sit back and watch people die because I didn't do a damn thing about it," I snapped.

"And it's okay for you to die along with them? I won't have it," he said angrily.

I stared at him for a long time. I didn't know what else to say. Hell, I forgot that Peter, Caspian and Lucy were in the same room. Edmund looked angry but lost at the same time before he got up and left the room.

"Just give him time to calm down," Lucy said.

"I don't know what's the big deal did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You didn't," Peter said. "It seems that he cares about you."

"I get that but that doesn't mean that he should throw a hissy fit over it," I said.

"Sloane he cares about you more than you know," he said.

When he said that, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

**A/n: Hi guys. Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good holiday and I hope this update makes up for the lost time. I blame this past semester. **

**Anywho, I hope that I would try to update more now that I'm on break from school until the 22****nd**** so we'll see what happens. I do hope to start up the King and the Surfer but I do want to try to finish my other stories or get them halfway up to a point. We'll see!**

**You know what to do! I can't thank you guys enough for your patience and support even if I take forever to update. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Mr. Lewis does and I only own Sloane, Emily, and Rick. And not to mention this fur ball of a cat that's sitting on my lap while I write.**

**Chapter 20**

**Sloane**

"Sorry!" I cried out as the second arrow flew past the poor faun's head. I think he just gave me the stink eye.

"Perhaps bow and arrows aren't your specialty," Peter said.

Yep that's right I'm training to help fight with them in an upcoming possible war if there was going to be one. I haven't seen Edmund all day that day except dinner and he barely talked to me let alone look at me. He wasn't even out in the fields with me and the others.

I get he's mad at me from what happened yesterday but it can't go on like this forever.

"How long is your brother going to give me the cold shoulder?" I asked.

"He's not giving you the cold shoulder," Peter replied.

"Then why doesn't he even want to be in the same room as me?"

"Edmund is being Edmund. He'll get over the argument," Lucy assured me.

"Wouldn't count on it," I mumbled.

"I think we've had enough for today," Peter said sadly.

He and Caspian headed inside for their meeting while I packed some of the equipment away. Lucy and I heading towards the storage shed to put them away.

"I promise you he won't be mad at you for long," she said.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'll see you later on," she said, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze.

After she left, I put the arrows and stuff away. I knocked over a sword off its place. I reached for it but another hand held on to it. I was about to thank the person but when I looked up, it was Edmund. I handed it to him wordlessly before I left. But his hand met my wrist, making me stop.

"Sloane wait," he said.

I turned to look at him and all I can see was guilt written all over his face. "I um, want to apologize," he said.

"I think it should be me," I said. "I don't see why you have to be sorry for."

"It's for the way I acted. Sloane, I know you wanted to help out but if something were to happen to you I don't think I could ever live with myself," he said.

"You know that's not going to happen. I was in the heat of the moment when I said that," I said.

"I know but the thought…"

"Don't even. Besides, who knows if a war is going to happen or not," I said. "But we'll cross that bridge when we dare get to it."

"I suppose," he said. "But no offense you really are horrible with bow and arrows."

"You were watching?"

"Of course how could I not?" he asked.

"I don't know I thought you couldn't stand to be in the same room as me," I replied truthfully.

"I just needed to clear my head," he said.

Really I didn't think it would take twenty-four hours for that to happen? But I was wise enough to keep my mouth shut. I noticed that he was staring at the swords closely. I wasn't sure what he got up his sleeve but he grabbed a long sword and walked towards me.

"Here," he said, hold it out to me.

I grabbed it and I felt myself leaning forward.

"Hmm, too heavy," he said.

I waited a little bit before he came back with another sword. He handed to me and I took a hold of the sword. It felt lighter than the first one but not too light if that made any sense.

"Am I getting my own weapon?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's something that you can work on while I train you," he said.

"You're serious?"

"I am," he replied. "Why don't I show you?"

Good lord what am I getting myself into?

The sword clanked together as Edmund and I danced around while we were practicing how to fight or however we're doing. Honestly I thought that they made this look easier in the movies.

Boy was I wrong.

He sparred while I jumped back and I lunged a little towards him almost knocking his sword out of the process.

"Hold on time out," I said, stopping suddenly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just pulled a muscle in my shoulder no biggie," I said, turning away rubbing my shoulder.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary," he said.

Just as soon as he stepped closer to me, I raised my arm and swung my sword at him. He looked shocked and surprised but fought back until I somehow knocked his sword out of his hands.

"How did you-?"

"Element of surprise," I replied. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose since I was the one that taught you that," he said, with a sly but nice smile.

Whoa his smile is nice? Where the hell did that come from?

"How about we head inside for awhile? We've been outside for a few hours now," he suggested.

"Fine by me," I said.

We headed towards the shed to put the swords away. I didn't think I would actually keep one considering my so lack of depth perception. But I am trying my best so at least I'm giving myself credit for the matter speaking. I hope they were too.

I started to head outside to wait for Edmund when he held me back. His tug on my wrist was light but not hard either. I looked up at him and he was wearing a different look on his face that I couldn't place my finger on.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah it is it's just…"

My eyebrows rose up as he took a step forward almost closing in on the space between us. He took a hold of my hands and just stared at me.

Now I was getting nervous.

"Sloane have you ever oh Aslan I don't know how to say it," he said.

"Look whatever it is, I'm sure it'll come back to your head if you forgot," I said. "Come on."

I headed outside and made my way towards the castle. I only reached halfway across the field when I looked back; Edmund was catching up to me. I thought that maybe he wanted to walk with me in case something happened which I don't think anything would happen.

But you never know.

Instead, he caught up to me, place his hands on my face and the next thing I knew; his lips were on mine.

Holy crap.

**A/n: Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Okay be honest how many of you wanted me to do that since they met? *Lots of hands rose up* Me: O.O'**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked that. I know I wanted to update last week but blame work. Oh the consequences of being off from school for a month. But at the end of the day, getting paid is helpful. **

**Okay so I'll leave you guys to review. Lots of thanks for your patience and support as always. I have to go let my dog out since he's whining a lot. **

**Until then,  
>Spike<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I wish I did but I don't. I only own Emily, Sloane and Rick. **

**Chapter 21**

**Sloane**

It took me only a few seconds to close my eyes, wrap my arms around his neck to return the kiss. I'll admit this threw me off a lot but I actually like it. I wanted to continue going like this. It was as if no one wasn't around, just the two of us.

My sense came to me tenfold when I realized what could happen if I return. I pulled away from him and he looked at me in confusion.

"What is it? I didn't mean to kiss you I apologize if I did…"

"No trust me it's not that you kissed me," I said.

"Then what?"

I looked away from him. "What if we start something together but I wind up going back home?" I asked. "Where is that going to leave us?"

"I see," he said softly.

"But I mean I wouldn't mind you know being with you it's just I don't know how long I have to be here. I don't know if I'm even going home or not…"

"Sloane," Edmund said, cutting my rambling off. "We'll figure it all out in time."

"Yeah you're right," I said.

He smiled at me before linking his hand with mine as we went inside. I couldn't help but feel like I was in high school over again whenever I went out with a guy.

Yeah that sounded cheesy but so what?

We parted ways since I wanted to check something out in the library. I went towards the section that I was looking around a few days earlier when my hand just flew to a book out of nowhere. I took it off the shelf and went towards one of the chairs and got comfortable.

As I was reading or more glancing at the pages, I looked up at the ceiling and just let my eyes wonder before I somehow decided to shut my eyes for awhile

Now I know it was a mistake.

_Flashback_

_All I heard was shouting, beeping and a stretcher going down the hallway. I tried to open my eyes but I could see is blurs of people in dark and light blue scrubs. There were different color scrubs as well and I tried to say something but my mouth felt raw. _

"_Female seventeen injuries from car crash, BP 140/20," one nurse said. _

"_Alright let's get her to a CT scan to see if there's any extensive damage," someone else said. _

_I tried to sit up but someone kept laying me down on the stretcher. I looked over to my right and I saw someone else lying almost motionless on the stretcher next to me. _

"_E-Emily?" I croaked out. _

_I sat up trying to see who it was and sure enough it was my sister. _

"_EMILY WAKE UP!" I cried out. _

"_Calm down we're calling your parents they're on their way," one doctor told me. _

_I was too busy trying to see what they're doing to my sister. I saw them working on her as I tried to get out of the stretcher. _

"_That's my sister!" I cried. "Emily please wake up say something!" _

_I kept on crying as some nurses and doctors trying to calm me down. All I wanted to know is whether she's okay or not. _

_And no one gave me an answer._

_End of flashback_

My eyes opened and I didn't even know I had tears coming down my face. I wiped them away quickly and went to put the book back.

It's been forever since I remembered that day. I don't think I remember forgetting that day and moving on. But there were times that I feel like I was going back to the way I was feeling before. I wish that I didn't but I couldn't help myself.

I took a deep breath as I left the library. I went in my room and grabbed my iPod and left my room. I went up the stairs to my secret room; though I have a feeling Edmund and the others probably know by now so what's the point of keeping it a secret right?

I let some afternoon sun in through the windows as I got ready to dance. I had my player set up on a small stand I created when I was up here last. I know that it doesn't have speakers or an outlet to plug in a set of speakers if they had electricity but I'm living without it.

"Well Em, I'm doing this for you. I wish you were here on this adventure," I said.

"I'm sure she would've thought that too," a voice said.

I looked over my shoulder and Edmund was standing there by the doorway.

"Now you're following me all of a sudden?" I asked with a smirk.

"I wanted to see you," he replied. "Were you going to practice some dance?"

"Probably I mean before the accident I was working on an audition you know a test to see if I could get into this dance school I've wanted to go since I was a kid," I said.

"When am I going to see it?"

"You've already seen me dance," I said.

"Not from when we had lessons and the ball," he said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Just only you by yourself."

I bit my lip slightly as I sat down on the floor, stretching my body out. "I don't know it's been awhile," I said.

"You stopped?"

"For awhile after the accident and then I just stopped," I replied wistfully.

"Why?"

"I don't know well mainly because I needed to recover from the accident but then after that happened I lost interest," I replied, half lying through my teeth. "But ever since I came here I don't know I'm slowly starting to get back into it."

"That's good to hear so what are the type of dances you have?" he asked.

Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

"Well…" I said, cringing a bit. I wasn't sure how he would react when I showed him these. Techinally he would probably react no so well if he was in my time.

"Okay one of these moves are," I said, motioning my arms slowly up and down. "The robot."

"Why would it be called like that?"

"Beats me blame the 80s for that," I replied. I spun around before I faced him again. "And then you have the bump and grind?"

"The what?"

"Oh god this is so embarrassing," I said.

"Why would you think it's embarrassing?"

"Because when I'm from it's way different from the 1940s and well knowing how everything was I could imagine how you would react," I replied.

I saw him moving towards me and wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what, I don't think you'll be able to do anything of the sort," he said.

"Well you never know," I said.

He smiled at me before he leaned down and pressed his lips on to mine. He pulled away while he ran his hand down my cheek.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be here and protect you," he said.

I hope he was right about that.

"I'll do the same and whatever happens, we can figure it all out," I agreed.

**A/n: I know I'm so sorry I'm overdue. This chapter came out like crap and my muse wasn't working with me. **

**Hopefully I'll update soon. The next few chapters are going to be very interesting. I would say that this story would have around 33 chapters total but this story is far from over. **

**Review on the way out! I thank you guys for your patience and support even if I take ages to update. I'll be on vacation from work in a couple weeks so hopefully I'll update quicker. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick. **

**Chapter 22**

**Sloane**

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I stayed my makeshift dance studio after Edmund left. I still couldn't believe that we're together. Though I may not know what would happen eventually, I'm just going to let things go with the flow for now. There wasn't much I can do and hey, he's a damn good kisser I can admit to that.

I rolled my shoulders as I lunged towards the ground to stretch out my legs. I heard something from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing or nobody there.

I shrugged it off before I closed up the room for later or tomorrow.

"So how's everyone's day?" Peter asked at dinner.

"We're like one big happy family now?" Edmund asked.

"Come on boys must you two start?" Lucy said.

"It's okay Luce we wouldn't be one big dysfunctional family, now would we?" I asked, sneaking a glance at Edmund who smirked at me.

"What is going on with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing," Edmund and I both replied.

Lucy looked at the both of us before we continued to eat again.

"Have you heard back from Archenland?" Lucy asked.

"I have and as far as I know, they're not sending additional men unless if it's necessary," Peter replied.

"Did you guys find any more evidence?" I asked.

"No we haven't," he replied.

My lips twitched a bit before I spoke again. "Maybe there's something that we're lacking with the search," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I said. How do I put this in the right way? "I'm not saying anything out of disrespect or anything but perhaps you haven't looked everywhere. Look I'm not saying you should try better but maybe there are places that you could try to look that you haven't already looked."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Peter spoke up. "Very well then. I'll take it into consideration Sloane," he said.

Later that evening, I was sitting on the edge of the window in my room. I was dressed in a nightshirt and had my hair up in a messy do. I leaned my forehead on the glass as I stared out into the night.

I could very well imagine what Edmund is doing now. Or what I'm thinking he's doing.

Yeah now I'm starting to feel like a girl in love.

Wait, love?

Is that even possible?

I stared out into the night when I saw someone dashing into the woods. I sat up in my seat and saw them looking back before going back into the woods. I got out of my seat and ran out of my room towards outside. I looked both ways before I ran off into the woods.

Dangerous? Yes. Seeing someone and running after them when you have no idea who they are and why they're here? Double dangerous. But I can't help it.

"Hey wait!" I called out softly as I chased after the person or thing.

I kept running until I came a clearing. I saw nothing or no one around as I turned around. I kept looking around and I started to panic slightly. Whatever happens, I just know what it'll be either a good thing or a bad thing.

"So you finally stopped chasing me," a voice said.

I turned around slowly and saw that it was a person. She had dark red hair coming down only to end on the middle of her waist. She had light blue eyes and she wore a light green dress that ended past her knees and her sleeves were three quarters in length. Her hair was also braided a few times at the top of her head.

"Yeah were you the one at the castle?" I asked.

"I am and I was surpised that you have the courage to do what you did," she said.

"You're not going to hurt me are you? Or do you plan some sort of ritual and use me as a sacrifice or some weird crap," I said nervously.

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry child, I don't plan on hurting you," she said. "I'm on Narnia's side of course and the same goes for my family and ancestors for thousands of years."

I relaxed slightly but remained tense. "So if you're with the kings and queens, why did you run away?" I asked.

"I wanted to see what was going on with the new threat and how they were going on about handling it," she replied.

"You know who's coming here?"

"Only from what I've been told," she replied, standing by the tree. "I wanted to know what my people can do to help since there has been talk about a possible war.

"So what are you exactly?" I asked.

"We're naiads. We in the river that's not far from here," she replied.

"Okay," I said. "It was nice to know that you're not dangerous or anything. I really need to get going otherwise the kings and queens are going to have a hissy fit and they're already worried about me as it is."

"I see, well if you don't mind whenever you're around here just give us a message about what's going on. My people would want to help them," she said.

"I will and it was nice to meet you…I'm sorry I didn't get your name," I said.

"My name's Castalia," she said.

"I'm Sloane," I said.

"Well, Sloane I hope to see you again," she said.

"You too," I said. "Just be careful."

"You do the same," Castalia said as I left.

I started my walk through the woods. My nerves settled down since I had spoken to Castalia. She seemed nice and concerned about Narnia. Maybe I shouldn't have to worry so much. Yes, I'm worried on how will I be able to get home if I could but right now, there are matters to attend at this point.

I climbed over a log when I heard a branch snap. I shot up a look around me and nothing was there. I shrugged it off as I kept on walking. I looked around as I walked checking to see if I was being followed when it happened.

My foot got caught in a dead root and I fell over. What's worse was where I landed, my forehead collided with a rock. I hissed in pain as my hand reached over to see that blood was coming from my hairline.

I rolled on my back to try and get up but I felt dizzy. I lied back down and I started to fade away, vision wise.

The next thing I remembered was seeing feet before my world went entirely dark.

**A/n: *Peaks out of desk* um hi guys. **

**I know, I know I haven't updated in forever and I can't tell you how sorry I am. A bunch of stories, a dead laptop which followed a new laptop, summer beginning and work later, I've just been busy. I'll try my best to update soon since I have it mapped out in my head. I'm just praying it works out. **

**Sloane's memory of what happened the night of the accident is coming up soon! Not to mention what the Pevenises' revelation about how they're really in Narnia will happen as well and not to mention a battle as well. Everything will be answered I promise!**

**You know what to do! I thank you guys for your patience and support throughout this journey! You guys rock!**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I simply own Sloane, Emily and Rick**

**Chapter 23**

**Sloane**

Oh god my head.

I blinked a few times before I was fully awake. I looked around and saw that I wasn't back in the woods but in some field. The sun was out and I was just by myself.

What the hell? Don't tell me this is déjà vu all over again.

I stood up and felt around my forehead and I didn't see any blood which is a good thing I guess. I looked down and saw that I have a white sundress on that went a little past my knees and I was wearing a white sweater with it.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked to myself softly.

"All will be explained in good time child," a deep voice replied.

I froze in my spot. Slowly I turned and saw behind me was a lion. Believe me when I say that I was shocked well; it goes beyond that.

"W-What the…did you just talked or it was my imagination? I mean, how can that be possible?" I stammered out.

"Don't fear me I'm here to help you," he said.

"I get that. What I don't get is you're a lion no offense and well, you don't really talk," I said.

God I sound so lame.

"No offense taken child, and there's no need to be afraid," he said.

Yeah, okay not to be afraid of a talking lion. I'm sure going to have a field day about this when I get back, if I do go back.

"Um, so why are you here and for the matter fact, why am I here? I'm not dead, am I?"

"No you're not child but I have been wanting to meet you since you came to Narnia," Aslan replied.

I looked at him warily still. Though my body relaxed slightly, I still couldn't help but fear just a little. I mean how often you stand in the middle of nowhere to talk to a lion. I'll be the first person to say so myself.

"So if I'm not dead, does that mean I'm part of the middle of life and death?" I asked.

"Not exactly. You see you're brought here for your purposes," he said.

Oh great now I have a bunch of purposes now?

"I thought I was brought to Narnia to help them out," I said.

"That's right but also you want to know how you got here, is that correct?"

I nodded, afraid to say more. Who knows what could happen next.

"To be perfectly honest, I kind of remembered beforehand on how I got here but now I feel that if I do remember more, then I'm afraid to even know what will happen to me if I'm alive hell, even died for all I know," I said.

"You can't be afraid of knowing what happened," he said.

"But how can I be able to know without being so afraid of the outcome?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he replied.

I was somewhat disappointed but what he said next surprised me.

"Perhaps I can show you what happened before you came to Narnia," he said.

"You can do that?" I asked.

"I can but I do must warn you. What you're about to see can have an effect on you. Whatever the outcome of your time there until now, it will make you who you are," he said.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down the best that I could. Whatever the consequences come out of it, I just pray that it will be worth it.

"I'm ready whenever you are," I said with finality in my voice.

"Very well child and remember I will be there for you and the kings and queens," Aslan said.

With a nod and a hug from the lion, I was greeted by a white light as I stepped forward.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in an empty building. I was still in my outfit from meeting Aslan as I looked around my surroundings.

Well this is starting off REALLY well. Hence my sarcasm.

I slowly walked down the hallway as my legs led the way. I wasn't sure what to expect. Then again the saying goes, expect the unexpected.

I came into a place and I saw two platforms. There were a few people around but they didn't seem to notice me thank god. I walked over and saw the train tracks and realization hit me that I was at the train station. Was it the night that I was magically sent to Narnia?

A second later, I heard loud laughter and a shriek. I looked behind me and I saw two shadow figures heading the same direction as me. I quickly looked around and saw a bench nearby. I sat down and grabbed a random newspaper that was just sitting nearby. I grabbed it and held it up to my face so no one would see me.

"Wait up I'm not that fast!"

"Come on Sloane, the train should be here."

"I doubt it would leave, there's no one here!"

I froze at that moment.

I looked up and I saw myself and Rick. I was in the same clothes I was when I got to Narnia. We looked like we were having fun there.

"I'll get the tickets, just wait here," Rick said.

"Why can't we use the ones we had?"

"Because those didn't work considering we're taking a late train I doubt they'll take the tickets," he replied.

I continued to look at myself as I saw myself staring at the wall. I saw her walk along until she stopped at a huge plaque. Curiosity got the best of me when I put the newspaper aside and I got up from my spot. I slowly walked over and praying that something doesn't happen or someone making this situation worse.

"What are looking at?" I heard Rick's voice saying to me as he came up to me.

"Look at all of those names," I heard myself saying. He stared up at the wall and he looked a little unfazed by it. "All of those people died because of some train derailment."

"Yeah but that happened what, years ago," he said.

"I know but it's so sad. All of those people. Probably most of them young children who knows. It's something like that it'll take for people to realize that one or more family members are gone."

Silence blanketed the entire station before I saw Rick whispering something to me as I watched them. This whole situation is weird. Actually wrong word choice. Freaking out is the more correct term to use. I don't know how to react to the whole thing.

Should I go talk to them, I mean us? Ugh, I don't even know what to call it. Then again, Aslan didn't say anything about talking to myself to me.

Right.

Just as I was about to go meet up with them, something caught my eye. I walked over towards the plaque and stared up at the names. My eyes drifted towards the P's and I saw the name 'Pevenise'. My eyes widened as I saw Peter, Lucy and Edmund's names up there. There's no way it could be them that died in that accident.

It was impossible. Was it?

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

I spun around and I saw a man that was approaching Rick and myself. I watched them interact and this wasn't going to be a good one.

"Look man, just leave us alone. We don't want to cause trouble," Rick said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You shut your mouth you bloke. Give me whatever you have and we can all go our ways," the man said.

I saw Rick whispering to me as I saw myself whipping out my cell phone from my pocket. The man slapped the phone away from my hand as he lunged towards us. I heard my scream as Rick fought with the guy.

I heard the train coming as the engine roared to life. I ran towards them and then the next thing I saw, made everything completely sense. The huge piece of the puzzle that was missing.

I saw myself lunging forward towards the man and then the man shoved Rick out of the way to attack me. I saw that I was losing my balance and the train was approaching the platform as I fell over.

"NO!" I cried out, almost reaching them and then everything disappeared.

"No, no, NO!" I cried as I shot up from my bed.

I looked around frantically and I saw that I was back in my room. I scrambled out of bed and ran towards the mirror. I saw no cut on my forehead.

What the hell was going on?!

"Sloane? Are you alright?" I heard Edmund's voice through the door.

"N-no I don't know," I replied, freaking out.

The door flew open and I felt strong, warm arms wrapping around me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

"No, this is worse," I said, pulling away from him.

"What could be worse?"

I looked up and I saw confusion and concern etched on his face. I took a few calming, deep breaths before I spoke again.

"I remember," I said.

"You what?" he asked.

"I-I remember what happened that night and how I got here to Narnia," I replied.

**A/n: Hi guys I know I'm super late but this chapter was so difficult to write so far in this story. I was trying for a different approach with the same way on what happened with Sloane but I was stuck and I hoped I pleased you guys. I might at some point go back to edit this chapter but this will do. **

**Hopefully I'll squeeze an update before I go back to school in less than a week. I promise a longer chapter for the next one. **

**Leave me some love. I thank you guys for your endless support and patience. You guys amaze me. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I only own Sloane, Emily and Rick.**

**Chapter 24**

**Sloane**

"That's a good thing right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes…no…a bit of both…I don't even know," I replied.

"How did you even remember?"

"Remind me to thank Aslan for that," I said.

"You saw him?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah it's a long story whatever," I replied. I lied back on my bed, facing the ceiling. This so wasn't happening.

"Sloane," he said as he sat next to me on the bed. "Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes. "I finally figured out how I got here but I don't know how I feel about it," I replied. "I would think that maybe I was brought here for a reason but I don't get why me?"

"I don't know but please, if there's anything I can do to help…"

"You, your siblings and your friends have nothing but been so helpful and I do appreciate that so much but what I don't understand is…" I said, but trailed off; afraid to even bring up this part. I don't even know how to even begin.

"What, you can tell me anything," Edmund said.

I bit my lip before I made my decision. "Never mind I'll save it for a rainy day," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I know he didn't look convinced but he let it go for now.

I just wasn't so sure how long.

I got some sleep after Edmund left. I tossed and turned that's for sure but I was surprised that I got sleep. I woke up early and sat up from bed. For a minute I thought that last night was another crazy ass dream or some weird crap.

No it was for real. I slowly got out of bed and made my way to my mirror. I looked like hell. My hair was frizzy, my eyes; bloodshot from the crying that I did half the night and I just felt exhausted. I stretched out my body and then made my way towards the bathroom.

After I got ready for the day, I slowly made my way towards the dining hall for breakfast. I wasn't sure what time it was but I wasn't hungry. I decided to just go outside and sit by the gardens. I always found peace with them since I got here. It was my second quiet spot besides my makeshift dance room.

When I got to the gardens, I was surprised enough to see Caspian there.

"Need some thinking time?" I asked, surprising him.

"No I was waiting for Lil to come so we were going to have some time to ourselves," he replied.

"Okay then…" I said.

"Sloane, I wanted to apologize," Caspian said.

"For what?"

"About what happened the night of the ball. I didn't mean to mention anything to you about what happened to the Pevenises. I wanted them to tell you themselves but it slipped," he replied.

"Thanks but this wasn't your fault or anyone's for that matter. I would've found out eventually with or without you telling me," I said.

"You mean…"

"That I remembered what happened to me before I got here? Yes," I replied.

"Oh wow how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay I guess. It's a lot to process but it still doesn't make sense as to why I'm really here," I said.

"Maybe things do happen for a reason," he said.

"Oh you have no idea how many times I've heard that before," I said to myself.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked me as I was sitting by the bare fireplace.

"Just looking up something," I replied, my eyes still kept on the pages in the book.

"Find anything?"

"Nope but I can always look later," I said. I looked up and saw that Lucy sat next to me. "Is there a problem?"

"No everything's fine for now," she replied. "Edmund told me and Peter what happened with you."

"Oh," I said.

"It's a good thing you remembered, right?"

"In a way yes but not knowing why I'm here that's the problem," I said.

"How?"

I looked over at her before I looked in the fireplace.

"I don't know why I'm here. Hell, I bet you guys don't even know that to this day. Maybe I meant to help you guys out or something. Do I want to go back home? More than anything. But if something happened to me at home and I can't go back, I don't know what to do. As much as I like this place there isn't a place that I rather be than home no offense or anything," I said.

"I completely understand. I miss Susan more than anything. I wish I was home but then again, you can't mess with what happened," Lucy said.

"Is it true that you and your brothers died in a train accident?" I asked, fearing on how she would react.

"Yes it happened," she said.

"Were there anyone else in your family?"

"My parents, Eustace, his friend Jill, Polly and Professor Kirke," she replied.

"How come I haven't met them?"

"Eustace, Jill, Polly and the Professor went to Archenland to find out more about what's happening and my parents went on a small holiday" she replied.

"I see," I said.

We heard the door open and heavy footsteps. We both looked up at the same time and saw the guard coming in.

"Your brothers wish to see you, your majesty," the guard said to Lucy.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," I said, standing up from my spot as I smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress.

"They also want to see you too lady Sloane," he said to me.

And yet I was so close.

We walked towards the study and saw Edmund and Peter sitting by the desk. Caspian and Lil sat over on the couch and all of them looked grim.

It's like someone died or something. Oh god, I hope it wasn't that.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"There was another discovery in the woods by the lake," Peter said.

"Oh no," I said softly.

"I'm afraid there's more to this story," Edmund said.

"What?"

"When we did more research, Peter found something else," Caspian said. "It was another prophecy."

"Are you serious?" I said.

"I'm afraid so," Peter replied.

"What did it say?"

"It said that a dark force is going to come over to Narnia and if it's not beaten, then all would be lost," he said. "It also said that not only we got to beat it but another one must step forward to destroy it for good."

"I'm sure whoever it is can be able to do it," I said.

"Yes but the worst part is that is whoever does do it, their life will be sacrificed," Edmund said, in a remorse tone.

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

Edmund looked at me along with Peter, Caspian and Lil; who hasn't said much since we all entered the room.

"Me? I have to do it?" I said, trying to process.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

**A/n: Well here it is. Better late than never, right? **

**We're almost that road when the story will end. I have it planned out half way on how it would end. I don't know if this will get a sequel or not but it will most likely not have one only because there are some stories IMO that can be able to expand into a sequel and some are just left the way it is. **

**We'll see what happens. **

**I thank you guys so much for your patience and support. They mean so much to me and I'm forever grateful. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I own Sloane, Emily and Rick. No more no less. **

**Chapter 25**

**Sloane**

I felt like I was in a dream or a nightmare. I wasn't sure what's appropriate or what makes sense anymore.

I wanted to laugh; which I did because when I get nervous, I can't help but laugh. It happens to people sometimes. Then I went into denial and now I don't know what to do.

"Sloane? Are you there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when Edmund called me probably for the thousandth time today.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he said. "We're just worried about you."

"Aren't we a bit more worried about what's going on now?" I asked.

"She's right," Lucy said. "We need to come up with a plan on how to stop this and also Sloane needs to step up on her training in order for her to save Narnia."

"Right but how do we know when they'll attack?" Edmund asked.

"We wait," I replied. All four heads turned to look at me.

"Look I'm not saying we should attack right away. We need to more what's their motives and why. There is a backdoor to the solution. It's only a matter of where it's hidden," I said.

"When did you become so wise?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, it's starting to freak me out a little," I replied, getting back to my old self.

After we met, we went our separate ways. Well, more like Edmund and I headed off towards the training grounds. He said he wanted me to be more prepared. I thought of that too plus I also was thinking he wanted more time with me.

Which I didn't mind but I wasn't sure how long this would last. Don't get me wrong, he is a nice guy but the way this is going to play out in the end, I don't know.

"Sloane, you ready?" he asked, his voice snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I am," I said.

"Okay so remember what I taught you right?"

"Yeah," I replied.

I stretched out my body for a bit before I got into a fighting stance. Edmund had did the same thing as well. I shook whatever feeling I had in my body as I tried not worry about it too much at this moment.

We started my training right then and there. I did make a few mistakes but they weren't too major or anything like that. I wanted to get my mind off of everything but this wasn't the way to go. I wasn't even sure what to do anything.

I swung my sword and both our swords clanged loudly together before I somehow knocked it out of Edmund's hands. I held my sword so the blade was almost touching the ground.

"And that's how you beat the bad guys," I said, with a hand on my hip and my head tilting to the side to look at him.

"That's good but you forgot one thing," he said.

"Oh?"

The next thing I knew, he knocked the sword out of my hand and spun me around holding on to me tightly with his sword against me.

"Make sure the guy is dead, dead," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah gotcha," I said as he released me.

"I think we should call it a day," he said.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going another round you know just for practice," I suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow besides I don't want you to exhaust yourself when it comes time to fight," he said.

I rolled my eyes as I put the sword in its sheath. I stopped for a minute but then I started to walk back towards the castle besides Edmund. I couldn't help but notice how he was quiet throughout our walk. Was it something I did?

"Did I do anything wrong to you?" I asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"You've been quiet most of training and especially now. I'm just wondering if I did anything wrong," I replied.

"It's not you believe me when I say that. I've been worried about everything," he said.

"I'd be worried too if I was in your position," I said.

"I know but I can't help but worry about you," he said. "I don't want nothing bad to anyone, especially you. You're in a different world and I don't know what would happen if…"

He didn't need to finish that sentence. To be honest, I was have the same feelings he was having but I pushed that back in order to focus more on what was going on. I didn't really give much thought and now it was starting to make sense.

"Ed, we don't know for certain what will happen to me if something did happen to me here. We just need to go with the flow on this and hope that we can survive this," I said.

He grew quiet after I spoke. I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it in assurance.

"We'll be okay," I said, trying to convince myself more than ever.

After the training session, Edmund went off towards his room to freshen up while I went towards my dance room.

I changed into a loose fitting top along with a skirt; which I hardly wore even when I was back home. I stepped inside and I don't know what happened but I felt overwhelmed.

Maybe it was because of the fact that I have to go up against some weird ass evil force that I don't know when they'll be coming or how they're going to spring this on us or the fact that I might not live to go back home.

I groaned as I lied down on the floor. I stretched out any part of my body that felt a little tense from training earlier. I was glad enough to wear a pair of shorts I made for myself underneath my skirt.

I don't know why but I went towards the window. The sun was still up as I saw more guards patrolling the grounds and a few gardeners that were attending the gardens. Fall would be here in a few days' time and I knew that meant more warmer clothes are being made. It wouldn't matter now since I don't know how long I got until something happens.

Damn, why do I have to sound so cryptic?

Then a thought hit me.

I somewhat knew what happened to Peter, Edmund and Lucy but I never really heard their sides of their stories and they never heard of what happened to me prior to coming to Narnia.

I ran out of the dance room in search for either sibling. I made a turn when I almost ran into Lucy.

"Oh just the person I wanted to see," I said.

"Is everything alright?" Lucy asked. "Edmund was mentioning how training went for you two earlier."

"Everything's okay I think. Look do you think you can get your brothers in the study?" I asked.

"Sure but what for?"

"I think it's time to tell my story," I replied.

"I bet you have a feeling as to why I gathered you guys around," I said.

I looked and saw that Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Lil were sitting in different places in the study. It didn't feel right to kick them out, especially since Caspian told me what happened to the siblings briefly at the ball a while ways back.

"I have a feeling of sort though I don't know why this is important," Peter said.

"Peter now isn't the time," Edmund warned.

"Guys please," I said, holding up my hand. "I know when I first came here, I'll admit I had absolutely no idea what happened to me prior before I got here. I was so lost I didn't know if I was kidnapped or something."

"I remember," Lucy said softly while the brothers nodded their heads.

I sat down on the couch and wrung my hands in front of me.

"Do you guys remember how I never once told my life only bits and pieces?" I asked. They all nodded.

"I think it's time to tell you about my life and what happened since I gained my memory on how I got here back," I said.

**A/n: Um, hi guys long time no see eh?**

**I must deeply apologize for not updating as I said I should. Things here have been nuts and it's simmered down for the time being and with this story almost ending soon (I do have the ending somewhat plotted out), I might as well focus on this story before I go back to my other stories and start some new ones. **

**I did get some reviews concerning the flashbacks. Those flashbacks were meant to mostly help Sloane remember how she got to Narnia while at the same time, remember what happened the night she and her sister got into the accident because she has a huge guilt on her which will be explained in the next chapter. I know I should've added different fonts to those flashbacks so they wouldn't be too confusing but you learn from your mistakes as I was taught. One day I will go back to fix those in the meantime. **

**Also, things will come to head in the next few chapters. Will Sloane live enough to stay in Narnia or go back home once it's all over? Stay tuned to find out. **

**Leave me some love! I thank you guys for your long patience and support. They mean so much and I'm very much grateful for you guys. Okay I'll shut up and go write now.**

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I simply own Sloane, Rick and Emily. That's all. **

**Note: I don't know that much medical stuff. I based some of it from research and what I know from watching this stuff on TV. Please continue. **

**Chapter 26**

**Sloane**

"Okay so I guess let's start with my boring life," I said. I took a deep breath before I launched into my story.

"I live in Westchester New York to be specific; with my parents and my sister, Emily at the time. She and I were close even though she was starting to go live on her own. I would go to her for almost everything. It's not that I couldn't tell my parents anything, I just felt that sisterly bond you know," I said.

The siblings agreed with me. I shook my head a little before I continued.

"I also have a best friend. His name is Rick and we've been best friends since we were kids. We'd always done things together and I've been there for him but he's been there for me mostly," I said.

I looked over and saw Edmund with a strange look on his face. Could he really be jealous of Rick? I slightly rolled my eyes.

"Four months ago before I went to London to visit Rick, I was in an accident. Emily and I were coming home from the dance studio. I was rehearsing my audition piece to get into a dance school after I graduated high school. She came by to pick me up because she wanted to take me out to dinner since I've been working hard on my audition and needed a break," I replied.

I stopped short before blinking back some of the tears that were starting to form. Even talking about it after the fact still affects me.

"We were driving down the road and she wanted to take a short cut. We went down the road and the next thing you know I blacked out," I said. "It wasn't until I woke up that I was in the hospital. I was out for a day and a half because I had a minor concussion plus the impact was big."

"Do you remember what caused the accident?" Edmund asked.

"A raccoon came into the road, Emily tried to go around it but due to the wet roads from earlier, the car skidded and rammed into the tree," I replied. "When I did woke up, I found out that Emily's condition was bad than mine."

I stopped short to collect my thoughts. No way that I could make it through this part without crying. I could try though. It may happened four months ago but it was still fresh.

"Okay so when I woke up, my parents told me Emily was in a coma. I didn't think of anything at the time but when I was wheeled in, I thought I was living in a nightmare. I thought she was in a coma but what I didn't know is that she was on life support," I said.

"What's life support?" Caspian asked.

"Basically it's a machine that helps you breathe when you can't on your own. Not only that but it basically the last resort before someone dies," I replied, trying to explain it as best as I could.

"But why would she be on one?"

"From what the doctor told my parents, she had the worst of injuries since she got the most impact. She had brain damage and most internal bleeding but she was alive when we got brought into the hospital. They did the surgery but they did as much as they could and by the time I saw her, her organs was slowly shutting down," I replied.

"Oh no," Lucy said sadly.

I got up from my spot on the couch and walked over towards the window. I stared out into the sky as I saw the sun going down. I sighed lightly as I pressed my forehead against the glass.

"My parents and I had to make a tough decision there but when it happened, I felt so lost," I said. "She was my best friend. I could go to her for anything and I know I was there for her. I just felt like it was my fault."

"That she died?"

"Yeah, if she hadn't picked me up from audition rehearsal, she still would've been alive," I said bitterly.

I turned to look at the others and they looked at me with sad faces. This was one of the reasons why I don't tell my story but at the same time, I wanted them to know.

Lucy was the first one to come up to me and hugged me tightly.

"This was in no way your fault. It was only an accident. Your sister loved you very much and she still does," she said.

"I know," I said, trying to blink back the tears.

"Not to sound so forward or anything, but what were you doing in London?" Edmund asked, coming closer.

"I was there just to get away for a week. My friend Rick is there studying abroad and he wanted me to come visit him since I wasn't in school at the moment. Hell, I don't even know if I'm alive in my world. I fell off the freaking platform in front of a moving train because some idiot was bothering me and Rick while we were taking the train back to his place," I replied.

"Wait a minute, you got hit by a train?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know. I remember falling off the platform and then that's it," I replied. "Why?"

The three siblings grew quiet.

"Guys, what do you know that I don't?" I asked, slowly.

"It's nothing like that it's just, we were killed in a train station," Edmund said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, we were on our way back to the professor's home to get two rings because they were to help us get to Narnia that was in trouble at the time, but when the train came it was out of control and we were killed," he said.

"Including the Professor, Polly who was his childhood friend, Jill and Eustace, and our parents," Peter said.

I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe that so many people died in that accident. I felt for Susan especially because she not only lost Peter, Edmund and Lucy; but her parents and cousin as well. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my parents.

"I can't believe it" I said. "But how come I haven't seen much of the others? I know Jill and Eustace were away and I did meet your parents."

"Polly and the Professor live on the other side of the castle," Lucy replied. "She's been going on diplomatic trips but she's on her way since word got out about what's happening."

I nodded slowly.

"Sloane, just remember, we're here for you. No matter what," she said.

"I know" I said.

"I didn't know," Edmund said later on as we were sitting in the garden after dinner.

"It's okay besides when we first met, I didn't think you wanted me here," I said.

"Now what on earth would you think like that," he asked wrapping his arms around me.

"I can tell in a look and believe me, it looked like you didn't want me here," I replied.

He pressed his lips on to my hair. We sat like that as we watched the sun going down. The wind started to pick up a little.

"If anything happens…"

"Don't."

"Edmund…"

"Sloane."

I sat up slightly and looked at him. I honestly didn't get his deal.

"What the hell?" I asked, not really caring about my language at this point.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you whether you get sent back home or not," he said. "I promise you that nothing will happen to you."

"Ed, even if something did happen god forbid, I'll never forget you. I love you too damn much for that to happen," I said.

"You do?"

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"I love you as well," he said.

I couldn't help but smile as he leaned in to kiss me. Though we were content and in a blissful moment, I can't imagine what tomorrow or the next few days will bring.

**A/n: Phew done. Sorry this took long. Things got in the way so now that I'm on summer vacation, I hope to finish this story soon. **

**I know this chapter was filled with emotions but the next few chapters will be action filled. Also, I haven't mentioned the others, Polly. Professor Kirke and their parents because I wasn't sure how to place them in the story but let's say awhile back Sloane did meet the Pevenises' parents. **

**Show me some love on the way out! Thank you so much for your patience and support. They mean a lot and I hope to update soon. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I simply own Emily, Sloane and Rick**

**Chapter 27**

**Sloane**

I felt emotionally drained by the time I got into my room. A nice long bath was very much needed.

After I stripped out of my clothes, I tied a light green robe around my body as I walked into the bathroom. I gathered what I needed to make the bath and turned on the water. I adjusted the temperature before I took off my robe and went in.

Thinking about what happened earlier, I know I sounded like a scared little girl and all, but I had to consider the reality of the situation. I don't know how I'm doing back home; providing I'm still alive there. I don't even know how everyone is coping.

A lot of thinking couldn't do any good at the current moment. I leaned back into the tub and shut my eyes. Maybe just to clear my head would help me out.

I started to wash myself up when I heard a commotion going on outside my room. I sat up a bit straighter as I reached over for my robe. I dried up quickly as I stepped out of the tub. Nervously, I reached over for the drawer of the vanity and opened it to grab my small knife.

What, did you really expect me to have a room without protection?

I tied up my robe as I stood in the bathroom quietly. I heard loud voices outside of my room but no one came in. I walked slowly out of the bathroom and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I felt my body becoming less tense as I lowered my arm.

Just as I was about to head back into the bathroom, the door flew open and I turned around only to see it was Edmund with a worried look on his face.

"Holy crap Ed, can you freaking knock?!" I shrieked. I lowered my arm that had my knife in my hand down when I saw his face. "What happened?"

"We're wanted in the study now," he said.

"Um yeah, just let me change?"

He only could nod as he went to step outside my room. I quickly dried myself up and changed into a loose shirt and leggings. I tossed on my slippers and shut the door when I stepped out of my room.

"Okay would you mind telling me what's going on and what the hell possessed you to come barging into my room this late?" I asked.

"We've just got word that we've been attacked," he replied.

I stopped in my tracks. "No," I said, in shock.

Edmund stopped in his tracks and faced me. He and I were thinking of the same thing.

War was coming.

After spending time strategizing on what we need to do in the next course of action, we were left with no other choice but to fight back. Even if we did try to negotiate, it would go over too smoothly.

So that's why I'm still standing in the weapons shed looking for something useful to use. We were to go to battle soon and here I am hiding out here.

Okay, I can't say that I'm hiding out per say but you get my point.

I was dressed in a dark purple dress that went down almost towards my ankles, my black boots and I had my knife in a pouch that was strapped to my waist. I had my sword on my right side of my body.

"Sloane?"

I looked up to see it was Edmund all dressed in his armor. I couldn't believe he even looked more handsome in his gear than ever. This was my one last look in case something did happen.

"I'll be there I'm just…"

"It's okay to be scared" he said.

"Were you scared when you first went to war?" I asked.

"Honestly, I was. After what I put my siblings through with the white witch, I wasn't sure how I would've survived," he replied.

"I could imagine," I said, reaching for the bow and arrows.

I strapped them on my back and walked out of the armory as Edmund soon followed. I felt his hand wrapping around my wrist lightly as I turned to face him. He pulled me into his arms and held me in a hug. I immediately returned it and we stood there just wrapped in each other.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Yeah. I love you too," I said, holding on to him.

We separated and he held on to my hand as we went to go meet up with the others. Lil was staying behind along with Eustace and Jill; who had immediately returned earlier in case an attack happened while we weren't around.

Peter and the others had a plan set out. I just hope it works in our favor.

"How long do we have to keep going?" I asked.

"We got a few miles ahead," Peter replied.

I sighed as we continue to ride towards Archenland. I've never been on a horse in my life but hey; we could've been walking and that could've been worse. It would be a day's travel if you start out on time but we were making as much time as we can.

"You don't seen anything yet?" Caspian asked.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary," he replied.

"Not yet anyways," I mumbled to myself.

Luckily no one heard what I said. I took a sneak peek behind me and the army was following up looking around very carefully in case something were out of the ordinary.

"You okay?" Lucy asked me.

"I'm coping but I'm doing fine," I replied.

She didn't look convinced but decided to let it go for now. I still continued to look around to see if anything would pop up.

We approached the edge of the forest. Everyone else went ahead while I sat back. I had a funny feeling about this and it wasn't a good one.

"Sloane?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked over at Caspian who looked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, giving my horse a light tap to get him going.

I followed Caspian into the forest with everyone else. My body felt slightly at ease but not so much. I don't know how else to describe it.

The next thing I knew, I saw something flying in the air. It whirled past my head and when I turned around, I saw it struck one of our men in the shoulder and he fell off his horse.

"AMBUSH!"

Everything was thrown into chaos. The soldiers were spread out wide while I stood there for a second before following Peter and Edmund. I didn't know where Lucy went but I silently prayed that she was somewhere safe. I looked over my shoulder and I urged my horse to move fast.

I swung my sword out of its sheath and started to swing at the enemies. I managed to knock some of the other soldiers off their horses and stabbed a few of them. Never in my life did I have to stab anyone for any reason and today was the first. I sincerely hope this was my last.

My horse stopped short and stood on its hind legs. I grasped on to the reins tightly but my hand slipped from them and I fell off. I let out a small scream as I landed on the ground.

I got up in a matter of seconds. All I saw around me was fighting. I didn't know what to do. I froze thinking that this could all be over but it won't.

I turned around and started to head where Peter was when I stopped short. I saw across the way a man from the enemy side. I remember him stopping by my body when I first came to Narnia. From what I saw, he was in the same armor he's wearing now.

I ran after him, pushing people out of the way and when I got closer, he took off.

"SLOANE!"

I kept running after him deeper in the forest. I heard another pair of footsteps behind me. I kept pushing my body further as I tried to catch up to the guy. As I kept running, my foot got caught in a branch and I fell over.

By the time I got up, he was gone.

"Damnit!" I yelled.

"Are you mad?"

I spun around and came face to face with Edmund; who was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"You can't just run off like that. You could've been kidnapped or worse," he said. "Are you trying to create a death wish here?"

"Edmund I saw that man before," I said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I saw him when I first came here. Well, technically speaking I was playing dead because I didn't know where I was at the time but then…."

"Then what?" he asked.

"I keep seeing him," I said.

**A/n: Um, hi such a long time eh?  
><strong> 

**I know it's been so long and I'm sorry for that. I'm putting my other stories on hold for a bit which they are on their own until this story is done. I do have the ending planned out so hopefully the next chapter will come soon. **

**I have decided that this story won't have a sequel. I feel like this story is fine just the way it is. I hope you guys understand. **

**Leave me some love on the way out. I can't thank you guys enough for you love and support. They mean so much and so do you guys as well. **

**Until next time,  
>Spike<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. I never did and never will. I only own Emily, Sloane, and Rick. **

**Chapter 28**

**Sloane**

"Why didn't you mentioned it earlier?" Edmund asked me.

"What difference would've it made?"

"I think it would've made a whole lot difference," he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a stick and threw it along the side of the path. We decided to follow after the soldier after my revelation.

"Wouldn't the others start to worry? Maybe we should've went back," I said.

"If only if it were that simple."

I raised my eyebrow at him. I don't know what time of day it was at this point. Before we even started this journey, I told him to go back to the others while I go do this on my own. Being stubborn as he is, he insisted he would come.

"Come on Sloane, did you think I would let you go on your own?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, stopping to face him. "You tell me."

I spun on my heel and continued walking. I could hear Edmund sigh heavily and his loud footsteps not far from behind.

"Look, why don't we rest for a bit? Then we can continue on," he suggested.

I was going to argue but since I didn't have the strength to do so, I agreed with him. We walked over towards one of the trees and sat down. I leaned against the tree and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ed?" I heard Edmund talking.

"Hmm?"

"This might come off as a stupid question but do you think I'm allowed back here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I guess when I go back home or something like that would I be allowed to come back here?"

"Honestly Sloane. I really don't know. I wish you could stay," he replied.

Deep down, so did I.

Edmund and I switched off between keeping guard and resting. Mostly I stay awake and when he thought I was asleep, I wasn't.

My mind is going through a lot of thinking after what's happened today. I didn't know whether or not to keep going or just give up.

No. I won't give up. I never did and I never will. I didn't give up after the accident and even after Emily died, I didn't give up.

I know it sounds so cliché but it's true.

I leaned back against the tree and stared up at the night sky. The stars were out tonight that's for sure. I couldn't help but wonder how my family is doing. Especially knowing if I'm somewhere hurt or something.

As soon as I leaned back, I heard a snap of a branch. I shot up and looked around.

"Ed, Ed," I whispered shaking him as he fell asleep awhile back.

"Not now Peter five minutes," he said, eyes still closed.

"Oh for god sakes," I mumbled as I shook him harder. "Edmund wake up I think I heard something."

Instantly he woke up. He jumped up, pulling me up on my feet along with him as we both unsheathed our weapons. I stood with my back towards him as we were back to back looking around, trying to see anything that was out of the ordinary.

I felt my body tense up as footsteps came closer and then I lowered my sword when I recognized who was coming towards us.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Lucy said, rushing towards us.

"What on bloody hell were you thinking Pete? Trying to scare us like that? And more importantly scaring Sloane?" Edmund asked.

"Relax guys," I said, trying to keep some sort of peace.

"Don't you tell me to relax," he snapped.

"And don't you snap at me," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Guys," Peter said, intervening in. "Now isn't the time to fight. We need to keep going."

"Wait, what happened to our army?" I asked.

"They went ahead but a small of our army men stayed back," Caspian replied. "We better get going."

Peter and Caspian headed off with me following behind and I could hear Edmund's and Lucy's footsteps follow along behind me as well.

After our little split, the five of us and the army finally managed to get back on track. We were quiet again, mostly me for the matter of fact. I knew that reality was definitely setting in but at the same time, I wish that I wasn't put up for this mission.

I could only imagine how the rest were feeling right now.

We did stop for water and rest for a bit before continuing again. I switched off riding horseback with Edmund while there were at some point, I did walk. I knew what Edmund was feeling. He wants me to stay but at the same time he knows that he has to let me go back home.

If I'm still alive at home.

I suddenly stopped short. I couldn't tell but I felt a pull of sort at the moment.

"Sloane? What is it?" Lucy asked, when she saw me stopping all of a sudden.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"No, what?-"

"Shush," I said, raising my hand while my other hand held tightly on to my sword.

We stood there in silence. I felt that pull again. I looked over towards my left and saw something move in the bushes. I stood in a trace as I continued to stare. Whatever this thing or someone is, they better prepare for a fight for their lives and mine for that matter.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Edmund making his way towards me. I raised my eyebrows and shot him a look that said 'I know what I'm doing.'

I seriously hoped I did.

The next thing I knew, the man I saw from before jumped out of the bushes and sprung towards me. I immediately swung my sword out of my sheath and our swords both clanged loudly together. The others soon immediately followed as more of the other soldiers came out of their hiding spots.

"Ah so you weren't dead after all," the solider stated.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Isn't it that obvious my dear?"

I continued to fight him off. What baffled me was that Aslan told me that I was the one that would end this fight somehow but how the hell can I stop this evil?

Oh Aslan, sometimes you confuse the hell out of me.

"No you tell me," I said, my confidence somewhat slowly but surely starting to build up.

"Well my dear, it's sad to say that you won't be alive to see it complete," he said.

I smirked lightly at him as I lunged at him. We both kept fighting and I tried to look over the best I can to see if the others were alright. So far they were managing on their own.

I turned back and I saw something that caught my eye. There was a cordial hanging around his neck. It had a dark blue liquid which is something I've never seen before.

Could that be the one that Aslan mentioned about?

I need to do something fast. How the hell could I grab that off his neck without him noticing me while I take it?

I cried out in pain as I felt stinging on my arm. I looked down and I saw a long scratch and blood starting to slowly seep out. I gritted my teeth in pain but I continued my fight. It wasn't until I tackled him to the ground that it kind of fell into place.

I tried to snatch the necklace off his neck, but he grabbed ahold of my wrist tightly as I let out a short cry. He flipped me over as I landed on my back. I looked up at him with wide, scared eyes as he lifted a dagger above me.

I don't know why but my body went into a moment of shock. Instantly, I grabbed the necklace he was wearing and broke the chain off. I held on to it until I managed to get myself on my feet.

"PETER!" I cried out.

He looked up towards me as I ran towards him holding the vial tightly in my hand.

"What's that?" he asked as he fought off a solider.

"I don't know but I think this might've been something that could've been used to ruin Cair," I replied.

"And you believe that?"

"There's only one way," I said.

All he could do was look at me before realization dawned on him. He knew what I need to do but at the same time, we all knew what the outcome would be.

I ran past him and everyone else. Along the way, I managed to fight off a few soldiers along the way. I reached towards a clearing and placed the vial on the ground. I looked behind me and around before I lifted my sword.

Oh Aslan, I hope I'm doing the right thing.

I took a deep breath and I swung the sword down. I heard glass breaking and then a pile of smoke filling the air. I covered myself and then I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I held on tightly and I thought that was it.

"It's okay love. You did it," I heard Edmund's voice. "I love you."

"I-I love you too," I said, looking up at him. I pressed my lips against his.

As soon as I pulled away, I felt a force pulling me along with.

Then my world suddenly went black.

I felt nothing. Numbness and the dark was surrounding me. All I could hear was voices and I couldn't tell who belong to who. I felt my eyelids starting to twitch. I was afraid to open them mainly because I was afraid to see what's going on now.

I couldn't bear to see the pain etched in Peter, Caspian and Lucy's faces. Especially Edmund's.

Edmund.

I could possibly imagine how he's feeling right now. When I looked up as his face, it broke my heart. How I wish I could've stayed longer. I don't think I could ever repay for what they did for me even if it was a short amount of time.

I took a huge deep breath and started to open my eyes. All I saw is a white light. My vision started to get clear as I saw that I was in a room. All I saw was a mirror and another door to my right and to my left was another door.

"Sloane? Come on Sloane open your eyes. You're doing well," a male's voice said.

I could feel my throat dry as I tried to talk. When my eyes were finally opened, I see a man in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

Where the hell am I?

"E-Edmund?" I said, hoarsely.

"I'm sorry but who's Edmund?" the man asked.

**A/n: Yes I'm very much alive. Being an adult sucks. **

**Anyways, I don't need to bore you with my excuses. I do however have the next final two chapters planned out. I'm so sad that this is almost over. Also, there is not going to be a sequel to this story. I do have other stories to finish/start/edit, also RL is mostly taking up my time so that's why. **

**I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter don't worry guys!**

**Leave me some love on the way out. I thank you guys endlessly for your patience and support. They mean a lot and so do you guys. **

**Until next time (which I hope it won't be too long),  
>Spike <strong>


End file.
